Icha Icha and Mask
by Hijacked Headphones
Summary: All their lives Team 7 have wanted to see their sensei's face, hidden from them by years of a book and a mask. An opportunity arrives when Kakashi is injured in the field. In a drug induced sleep they take action.
1. Out of Focus and a Plan

**Chapter One: **

The bedroom was lit up with sunlight as the sun peeked out of its hiding place behind the clouds. The open window let in a breeze tickling the cream colored curtains to flutter noiselessly against the windowpane and on the wall a bit.

A man was propped up against the headboard of his bed. His mangy mop of silver hair fell over one side of his face, hiding one eye. His other eye however, went back and forth from one side to the other as he read from a green cover book. An additional book with an orange cover lay at his side.

Glancing around, he saw to his chagrin, that the clock stated 9:32. He was an hour late for the meeting Tsunade was assembling today. _I read the whole night away. And I'm still not finished. _He thought soberly. Sighing he swung his feet to the edge of the bed and sat still for a minute, gathering his thoughts. They all centered on tonight, when he could read the green book again. And perhaps finish it tonight.

If only there was no meeting today. He could just take this day as a day off and read to his heart's content. Not even bothering himself with changing his clothes, he grabbed his left on the floor flak jacket and placed it over his shoulders.

Tying his hitai-ate over his head, he let it droop over his sharingan eye. He placed the rumpled mask he wore back over his mouth. Patting the green book he placed in his pant's side pocket.

The man opened the door and closed it behind him as he walked lazily into the hall that led down to the main floor of the apartment. Waving to the receptionist he knew so well since he first moved in (all those years ago.) He entered the street.

Konoha was up and running long before the lanky ninja had finally begun to move.

The marketplace was open and already women and children roamed the streets. The elderly men that have been sitting in the same park bench for years were also out and commenting on the same things they had spoke about yesterday.

They watched the silver haired man pass them. Their hands rose in greeting at the familiar sight of the book in hand and his hitai-ate fallen over his eye. "Good morning Kakashi, you are up and about earlier than usual." Said one of the elder gents "Did you forget something you weren't supposed too?" Kakashi crinkled his good eye at them.

"You know I never forget anything." He replied. The man that had spoken waved him off. "You forget boy I've known you since the day you were born."  
Kakashi only shrugged and went on his way.

Tsunade tapped a long and painted fingernail on her desk as she waited impatiently.

Shizune her assistant held a small pig in her arms. Tonton had her arms crossed, a tell tale sign that she was disgruntled just like her mistress.

All three pairs of eyes were trained on the door waiting for a certain somebody to walk through it.

The handle of door slowly began to turn. Tsunade stood up and slammed her hand on the desk. "Kakashi Hatake!" she yelled. The door opened quickly to give shape to Kakashi waving, Shizune saw him rapidly hide his Icha Icha book. "One finger's all I'm going to need to knock you unconscious the next time you're late for a meeting. I personally would not care if we lost you through me." She said. _But would it be worth it if the old geezers came after me? _Tsunade thought. By old geezers she meant Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Her deceased sensei's (the third hokage) teammates. They were part of Konoha's Council. And they were Tsunade and Shizune's least favorite people. As well as Jiraiya's least favorite.

"Sit down Kakashi." Ordered Tsunade, she pointed to a chair sitting directly in front of her. "You may leave Shizune, take Tonton with you when you go." The hokage said.  
Shizune bowed to her mistress and heaved Tonton more securely in her arms. Tonton squealed and the sudden movement. Shizune only gave her an apologetic glance before she exited the office. The sounds of her heels were the only indication that she had ever been in the office.

When she was gone Tsunade directed her unblinking stare at the copy-nin. Kakashi gulped. "You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?" he asked, hoping her stare would soften.  
It did not it only served to harden it. Tsunade's hand fell over a thick file. "A couple days ago, I sent a team of jounin to capture a missing ninja from the Grass Land. Unfortunately, he proved too prudent for them. They came back with broken body parts and blood. I don't have time for baby-sitting babies so I want you to get a sensible team ready today and be heading out in two hours." Said Tsunade her hand tapped an irritating rhythm on the file.

All thoughts of a pleasant night reading his Icha Icha vanished like a puff of smoke in a heavy breeze. _I should have just stayed at the apartment and just read it. _Thought Kakashi gravely. _I was almost finished with it. That's what I get for listening to the clock. Next time I'll make sure never to look at it. It'll be a good excuse. _

Tsunade smirked. "Is everything alright Hatake?" she asked sickeningly sweet. Kakashi started from his somber thoughts. "Ah yes everything is good." _No it's not. No it's not! _

"Two hours. Good sensible team. No problem I can think of a few jounin who will do a better job." He said.  
Tsunade nodded. "Good, that's just what I wanted to hear. Shizune will give you a more in-depth on the details." Tsunade said. She waved her hand as if waving off an annoying brat. And maybe he was one to her. No one knew her real age. Personally he didn't want to.  
Standing up he bowed to the hokage. "I'll be done with this as soon as possible." He said.  
Tsunade nodded. "The quicker the better hmm Hatake?" she said.

Kakashi had the sick feeling that she knew she was taking him from his precious book.

Closing the door behind him, Kakashi let out an explosive sigh.  
"This is going to be a long mission." He muttered.

Finding Shizune and Tonton, he got the 'in-depth' of information he needed. And afterwards, he knew exactly who to have in his 'sensible' team of jounin.

Four days later ~

Team Kakashi was hurtled from the top of trees to the floor of the forest in three seconds flat. Asuma and Gai thrown into bushes just north of where Kakashi was thrown.  
The copy-nin gritted his teeth in anger. The mission was supposed to be easy enough for him. But the missing Grass Nin had him searching the forest and rivers and every where in between for him. And he did not like it.

The Grass Nin shot from behind a tree and let a kunai loose from his assorted weapons.

Kakashi ducked his head just in time.

Gai was up and at 'em in his green spandex suit. The green beast was charging towards the Nin with the full intent of pain. Asuma was hidden somewhere. Did he mean to be a surprise attack? Kakashi swiveled around and saw a sharp shuriken being thrown his way. It wasn't Gai's or the missing-nin. Asuma's!

Kakashi did a series of hand signs and lifted up his hitai-ate. His sharingan blazed into action.

Gai was evading the Nin's attack, giving Kakashi the advantage he needed to throw a jutsu at him. To hurt enough to end the silly and humiliating fight of three to one.

Gathering the chidori lightning in his hand, Kakashi signaled to Gai to keep him busy. The robust man gave no indication that he saw. But Kakashi knew that Gai was on it.

He watched Gai turn himself so that the missing-nin's back was facing Kakashi's face. Smirking a bit, Kakashi began to run quickly with chakra filled feet towards the Nin.

But just as he was, something that came from all over attacked him,  
leaving him in a crumpled unconscious mess.

Asuma Sarutobi settled himself uncomfortably in the hospital wing as he waited for the news of his fallen comrade. Gai Might sat beside him, but the man never sat or stood. It was something in the middle. A complete Gai thing, one Asuma hoped he never mimicked.

His wife Kurenai was somewhere around looking for something to eat. Although the calmest and most serene person he knew. She was never one to sit. Actually she was worse than Gai when it came to that matter.

Asuma just wished she hadn't left him with Gai. It was bad enough he had to go on a mission with him. But being alone with him and having nothing to do but watch nurses, patients and doctors and visitors mingle about was getting quite old.

Out of the corner of his eye, Asuma saw a familiar face exiting a room and walking towards the nurses' station. "Ino!" he called. The blond fifteen year old kunoichi looked up from her medical chart and saw her sensei sitting in the visitors' sitting room.

"How long have you been here?" she asked incredulously. Ino never realized how deep her sensei and Kakashi's friendship truly was. Asuma rubbed his neck shrugging.

"Since we got back from the mission." At her raised eyebrow he finished saying "A little over five hours ago." Ino's eyebrow twitched. "I think you should go home. It's little over ten at night. I'm sure Kurenai wouldn't want you up this late." Said the blond.  
Asuma shrugged. "I'll go find her and then we'll leave." He said. Ino stood straighter.

"She's here?" She pointed to the floor. "Yeah, she's been worried too."

Ino gave him a glare. "You could have told me sooner." She growled. Asuma smiled. "You would have never given me the chance." The jounin said in reply.

Ino turned away from her sensei. "How would _you _know Asuma-sensei? You've never tried." Asuma grinned. "I would end up in the emergency room if I ever _did_ try." Ino made herself walk away from Asuma in almost a dead run. Never had she wanted to hit a man so much than she did now.

Sakura stood in front of a white door that had the numbers 476 labeled on it. Underneath the number, it had a name:

Kakashi Hatake.

She shifted from one foot to another nervously. What she was about to do scared her more out of her wits than anything she had ever seen more so than even having the wrath of the fifth hokage on her.

She, Sakura Haruno was going to steal Kakashi Hatake, the legendary copy-nin's Icha Icha. No she was not suicidal she was far from it.  
But this was a once in a life time chance to see something even better.

Kakashi Hatake's face.

The plan had formed while she was healing Kakashi-sensei's life threatening wounds in the ER. Shizune had been occupied with stopping the excessive bleeding. Who ever had done those wounds to Kakashi and still live was a shock to his student.

Stealing his Icha Icha book to get to see what was under that darn mask! It was _the_ chance of a lifetime. Naruto would be begging her to do if he was here. But he was on a mission. It was going to have to be her.

_Just think of the next step after you get it. _She thought to herself.

The pink hair kunoichi shifted once more, deciding mentally what do to. _Steal the Icha Icha_. It was practically begging for her. Sakura turned around to see if it was Naruto whispering the words. Seeing no energetic boy around her Sakura had to assume it had been her whispering those words.

Gripping the door knob tightly she slowly opened the door. It squeaked as it swung open, making Sakura flinched and her teeth to grind together.

Kakashi was laying the hospital bed covered by a white blanket. The mask was still on. And surprisingly still intact much to Sakura's annoyance. Her outfit whenever she went into the field would get tattered to shreds in one mission sometimes. But his mask would _always_ stay intact.

Kakashi moved instinctively underneath the covers, waking Sakura up from her thoughts. Tip-toeing to the bedside, she watched Kakashi's even breaths. Glancing behind her, she heard and felt no one's chakra coming her way. Her hand had found its way onto the book.

_Forgive me Kakashi-sensei. _She whispered. Her fingers curled around the book's spine.

_I'm actually doing this! _Exclaimed Sakura. _For the first time I'm doing something that could get me into trouble!_

Sakura frowned. _Get me in trouble? Now why would I do that?_ She thought to herself.

She never saw the hand inkling its way to the stand standing next to the bed.

_Only Naruto and Kiba would do something like that. It would be like them to do something so stupid.  
And now that you think on it I'm sure Ino would sometimes do stupid things too. _

The hand tapped the table lightly. Sakura jolted from her thoughts, and from her body.  
Slapping a hand over her mouth as to not scream Sakura watched the hand search for the missing Icha Icha.

Watching him, she realized it was just a reflex. _He's in a drug induced sleep remember dobe? _

Picking the hand up (unusual way of putting it) she settled it underneath the covers.  
"What on earth was I thinking? This was supposed to be hard." Sakura let out a shaky breath and walked towards the door. "Just wait until Naruto finds out." She squealed ecstatically.

Stepping out of Kakashi's room Sakura watched a young nurse enter the nurses' station. It was quiet (it being around 10:30 at night.) No one was around except for her and that one nurse.

_I can leave Icha Icha in the changing room until my shift is over. _Thought Sakura, she nodded to herself. _That will do. Nobody ever looks into my locker. Except for Ino._

If Ino ever looked into her locker she would be done for.

Realizing that, Sakura had to figure out a new and even better hiding spot than her locker.

Smiling, Sakura turned in the other direction of the nurses' station towards the head proctor of the hospital.  
If she was right, the proctor would be making her regular checks around the hospital and wouldn't be done until at least 11:00 or even 11:30.

Opening the door, she glanced around and saw no one. He smile grew even more when she realized her perfect, perfect hiding place.

Connected to the head proctor's office was the second proctor's office. Even more connected to that was the file room. That held every document for every patient they had ever had.  
Slipping the Icha Icha book into one of the back files, ones that were never opened Sakura sighed.  
Now for the real challenge:  
The ransom.

Ino was just finishing her rounds when she bumped quite harshly by something, or someone.

"If that's you again I am _so _going to knock you un-"growled Ino.  
"Ino it's just me." Whispered Sakura she had a finger held up to her mouth.  
"Sakura what on earth are you doing?" asked Ino. Usually it was Ino that would be fooling around. But at 10:25 at night, plus having to deal with perverts and the like, she was certainly in no good mood.

"I have something to tell you." Sakura said. Her head was dipped and there was a conspiratorial glint in her eye.

This caught Ino's attention. "What did you do Sakura Haruno?" demanded Ino loudly. Sakura clamped a hand to her friend's mouth. "I cannot tell you in public. It would surely doom us." Ino raised her eyebrows. "Doom usch?" she asked behind the hand.  
Sakura nodded.  
Taking Ino's hand Sakura led her into the janitor's closet.

Now this really bugged Ino. What did Sakura do? Or what did Sakura know?

Closing the door behind them, Sakura turned to her comrade.

"You'll never believe what I did!" she squealed. Ino nodded. "What did you do?" asked the purple clothed kunoichi.  
"Guess!"  
"You looked into the head proctor's secret file drawer?" asked Ino. If she had, Ino had been there done that.

"Nope better than that!" Ino thought for a moment.  
"You actually kissed a patient while you were working." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"I don't like half of my patients, why on earth would I kiss them?"

"I give up Sakura. I can't guess what you did." Sakura pouted. "Am I that unusual?" Ino sighed. "Just get on with it forehead."  
With a muttered "Pig" Sakura continued.  
"I stole Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha."

For a moment there was silence. And then explosive laughter. Ino clutched her belly tightly. "Ooh that's a good one Sakura. Truly good but tell what did you really do?" said Ino.

Sakura growled at her. "I have the darn proof. It's in the file room." Ino's eyes narrowed.  
"Then show me." Whispered the blond. Green eyes narrowed. "I'll gladly show you."

Sakura's answer threw the girl off.

Storming out of the closest, Sakura and Ino raced to the file room.

All the while, Ino was staring at her friend. _Did she really steal the Icha Icha that Kakashi-sensei reads all the time? _

Ino shook her head. _That's impossible. If she has, she's a dead kunoichi. It was nice knowing you Sakura. I'll miss you when you're gone. _

Reaching the file room, Sakura slammed open the door. She made a bee line towards the back of the room.

Opening the drawer she had placed Icha Icha in earlier she took it out. "I have the proof right here!" she exclaimed.  
Ino's mouth opened in astonishment. "No way." Whispered Ino. Sakura nodded.

"I stole it while he was sleeping. It was pretty darn easy." Said Sakura, she smirked.

Ino thought for a moment. "But if you could have stolen his Icha Icha, why didn't you steal a look at his face?" asked Ino. Her hands were on her hips. And this time it was she who was smiling.  
Sakura growled. "I had thought of a plan. Want to be a part of it?" demanded Sakura.

"What _is _the plan?" Ino asked.

Sakura leaned forward her voice barely above a whisper.  
"The plan is to ransom Kakashi's Icha Icha. I haven't figured out all the details out. But we have time. Kakashi's still in the drugged sleep. It's going to be awhile before he's actually sleeping on his own without any drugs. If I figure out this Icha Icha and Mask thing, I can see his face"

Ino nodded. "I can help you. But on one condition." She began. Sakura nodded.  
"I want to see his face as well."  
Sakura stuck her hand and smiled. "Deal?" she said. Ino glanced up at her. "Deal."

The next two weeks. Kakashi was in critical condition. Shizune and Sakura were his regular doctors while only a few nurses watched over him when they were gone.

Asuma and Kurenai with Gai tagging along often came to visit him. They gave the unconscious ninja updates on the well being of Konoha. What was going with other villages and so forth.

Naruto had come back from his mission a week after the Icha Icha was stolen.

And the two kunoichi had decided to let him in on the plan.

Naruto sat with Sakura and Ino on a sunny veranda in downtown Konoha. Their waiter had just scurried off to inform the chef of their decision for their meals. To Naruto, his two comrades were awfully quiet.

He had got the feeling that something wasn't right when he had visited Kakashi and had found no Icha Icha in the room that Kakashi resided in. Sakura had nearly jumped out of her skin when he asked where it was.

Her answer had only been a stutter and a quick march of him out of the room.

Tapping his fork on his white porcelain plate he glanced steadily at the two girls. "What's keeping the chatterboxes of Konoha quiet?" he asked nonchalantly.  
Ino smiled. "Chatterboxes of Konoha eh? Is that our new nicknames? What happened to our original?" asked Ino, her hands were held tightly underneath her chin.  
Sakura giggled. "I guess it's not as bad as Pervy Hedgehog." She said. Ino glanced at her. "Pervy Hedgehog?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "It's a nickname I gave Kakashi. Like Pervy Sage, only Pervy Hedgehog. Because of Kakashi-sensei's spiky hair and his Icha Icha."

Ino laughed. "That's a good one." She said. Sakura played with her knife. "Just don't go saying it in front of others." Ino sighed. "Party spoiler." She said. Sakura growled.  
It was an awkward twenty minutes before their food arrived. Of course Naruto ordered Ramen. Go figure.

After another few minutes of silence, only filled with the slurping of noodles and the wooden clack of chop sticks Naruto asked the dreaded question.  
"What happened to Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha Sakura?" he asked around a mouthful of Ramen. Sakura gulped.  
"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Sakura right back at him. Naruto's eyes narrowed.  
"The man keeps it with him as if it's his good luck charm. As if he needs it with the sharingan and all but it's always there." Ino shifted slightly, Naruto's eye swiveled towards her.  
"Do _you _know where it went? Did it get shredded by the missing-nin?" he asked her.

Ino glanced at Sakura. "Tell him Sakura. You're the one –"  
"Naruto I stole Icha Icha from Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura gallantly.

Naruto stared at her unblinkingly (it was a little better than Ino's reaction she thought.)

"_Are you crazy Sakura_?" he yelled.

The people in the restaurant gaped at them. Many of the waiters glared at them to settle down. They wouldn't have done it to adults to be sure. But these were teenagers of course.

"Are you serious Sakura?" he asked quietly. Ino nodded. "She has the proof. Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha is in her bedroom underneath the bed."  
Naruto's mouth dropped open. "And you couldn't wait for me do to it with?" he whined.

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Kakashi-sensei was in a drug induced sleep. I took immediate action under the circumstances." She said.  
Naruto sighed. "But you could have at least-"Sakura's fist him square in the mouth.  
"Will you shut up and just listen for once?!" yelled Sakura.  
People around them sighed. More glances from the waiters.

"I had to do it Naruto. Besides, I've got us a brilliant plan." Naruto rubbed his mouth. He was thankful there was no chakra along with the fist.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked begrudgingly.

"We ransom Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha. Ino found us a good place to meet him." began Sakura. Ino grinned. "_Purr-fect _place." Ino agreed.  
"This is how it's going down. Kakashi once he gets up and about is going to find a ransom note attached to a kunai on the day he's discharged. That way we won't have to really worry about him being called back to duty anytime soon. Realizing before that his Icha Icha is really gone. He's going to go to the address that is on the ransom note. There we're going to need backup that's where you come in Naruto." Naruto grinned happily.

"We'll show you the place later on today." Said Ino cutting in Sakura nodded.

"You know we might need more backup than just us and Naruto." Sakura said, tapping her index finger on her chin. "How about Lee?" asked Naruto.  
Ino raised an eyebrow. "Could we trust him not to tell anyone? Can we trust you not to tell anyone?" asked Ino. Sakura glared at her friend.

"Of course we can trust Naruto, he's been wanting to see Kakashi's face as well for a long time." She said, coming to her teammates rescue.

"We can trust Lee as well." Continued Sakura. "Naruto, I leave you with the job to get him prepared." Commanded Sakura. Naruto saluted her on instinct. She reminded him too much of his beloved Granny Tsunade.

Grinning happily, Sakura went back to eating her now cold meal. Naruto and Ino took their cues from her.

Kakashi sighed unhappily as he watched Sakura refill his plastic cup with medication pills of many colors once more. Thankfully she hadn't been after him for dumping them in the trash can and neither had Shizune.

Were they that blind they couldn't see them in the trash can that was in plain view of anyone. His student gave no heed to him but handed him the cup once more (with a stern eye.) And left the room to tend to her other patients

Sighing even more heavily his eye went to the table stand. Whenever he was in the hospital, his Icha Icha was always on the stand. Ready for him to take it up in his hands once more to be read.

But oddly enough it wasn't there. Shrugging, he didn't think anything of it until Sakura had left telling him she would be seeing him at the nurses' station to be checked out.

That was when the Kunai went flying through the open window (which Sakura had opened.)

Kakashi instinctively ducked. Even though it was completely unnecessary, it landed with a solid thud into the wall beside him. It didn't hit any of the hospital equipment. Shizune would have been in a raging fit if it had.

Standing up, Kakashi rubbed his bandaged chest. He walked over there slowly, his legs unused to walking, being in a hospital bed did that to him. That's why he never went to them unless it was completely necessary, or if Sakura or Tsunade was dragging him over.

Taking the kunai out of the wall with practice ease, Kakashi realized there was a small note attached to it.

He took the note off the kunai and let the kunai fall on the stand. Still standing he read the note without thinking of its contents.

A millisecond into reading it, Kakashi wished he could have been sitting down. His hand shook as the realization sunk in  
someone had stolen his Icha Icha and were now ransoming it.

Hurrying to the window, he hoped to catch a glance of the person who had thrown the kunai. Seeing no one but the medical staff and a few patients idling about, Kakashi went back to the note.  
There was an address written on it with barely readable letters. It was no one's handwriting that he knew. He had memorized each of everyone he knew with the sharingan. Gripping it into his hand, he pocketed into his shredded flak jacket.

At the same time, Shizune walked in with an exasperated expression.  
"Kakashi, will you please get a move on. There are some people who will soon need this room." She said. "Plus the receptionist is waiting for you to sign out."

Kakashi nodded. "Of course, silly me." He said, his hand scratching through his shaggy hair. He gave his famous eye crinkle. Shizune smiled. "Get a move on it." She said.

She watched him leave the room in his normal slow gait. Not too hurried not too slow.

Kakashi signed himself out and welcomed the fresh scent of air when he exited the hospital. Some of the familiar medical staff waved him off.

Walking away he couldn't help but look back at the room he had been in. Anyone could have thrown the kunai from where the room was positioned. They could have thrown it from the north, west and east but not from the south.

Kakashi walked quietly out of the looming shadow of the hospital and into familiar territory he called home.

Walking up the stairs to his apartment he thought to himself. _Those who try to take my Icha Icha away from while battling me are scum. But those who take it while I am injured and unconscious are even worse scum._

These were his last thoughts before he entered his apartment and found to his horror that whoever had stolen his green cover Icha Icha had also stolen his orange Icha Icha.

They were going to pay in the worst possible way he could imagine up. And it wasn't too difficult for him either.

**Icha Icha and Mask is up! How is it? After finishing my Tamora Pierce fanfic, I wanted to write something about Naruto again. So here it is. Enjoy and review!!!**


	2. Ready? Caught!

Chapter Two:

The warehouse was closed tightly, boards nailed to the windows, the door in the front of the warehouse was nailed shut and would not budge for anyone.

No one saw the group of teenagers enter and leave the warehouse with suspicious items.

Each had a large object, ropes, chains, a chair. They hurried back and forth from the warehouse. Busy as if on a mission. And they were.

Naruto sat on a lumpy couch, his hair and face covered in sweat. His teammate Sakura was also sitting on the couch. A cold wet cloth sat on her forehead. She too was covered in sweat.

Naruto watched Ino argue with Shikamaru to pull the ropes that would hold Kakashi soon in place tighter. "A little more!" called Ino, she waved her hands towards herself.

"Ah yah that's good Shikamaru." She gave him thumbs up. Shikamaru sighed audibly. "How troublesome." He said. Ino looked up. "Say something Nara?" she growled.

Shikamaru raised his hands up in defense. "I said nothing of importance." Ino nodded.  
"That's exactly what I thought you said."

Sakura groaned. "Are the chains ready Lee?" she called. Rock Lee turned to her clad in green spandex. "Yes it is Sakura Blossoms!" He gave his sparkling grin. The pink haired kunoichi groaned again.

"Tell me this is possible Naruto." She said. Naruto opened an eyelid just enough to see his eye.

"What do you mean-"

"Just tell me this is possible." Sakura gritted through clenched teeth. Her hand clenched into a fist, leaving Naruto to warily watch out for an oncoming fist to the face.

"It's possible Sakura. I still don't understand why-"  
Sakura put a hand up. "That's all I needed." She stood up, the wet cloth flung into a hand.

"I'm going to see what's taking Kiba so long." She said. Naruto waved her off.

Sakura walked with both of her hands behind her back clasped tightly.  
Kiba Inuzuka was squatted next to a large cardboard box filled with black clothing items.  
"Do we have enough for all of us?" asked Sakura, peering over Kiba's shoulder. The Inuzuka looked up. "I believe we do." He said nonchalantly Sakura's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"You believe we do?" she asked again, almost repeating his answer. Kiba scowled.  
"Yeah I believe we do." Akamaru whined at the threatening tone of Sakura's voice.  
"You've been at this for thirty minutes. I could have been done with this chore and on to the next." She cried. Kiba's mouth twitched showing his fangs. "If you do such a better job how about _you _do it." Mocked Kiba he picked up the cardboard box and shoved it into Sakura's arms.

Sakura's mouth dropped in an unattractive way. "Kiba get back here. You're not finished with this yet!" she hollered. Kiba waved with a smirk on his face. Sakura slammed the box down.  
"Lee will you count the black suits, mask and gloves. See if there is enough for everyone. Leave the extras just in case." Yelled Sakura,

Lee saluted her. "Anything for you Sakura!" he cried.

_One day I'm going to take that unsaid offer one day, _thought Sakura.

"Ino!" called Naruto. Ino looked up from her chore. "Yeah what do you want?" she asked.  
"Tell Sakura and Lee that I'm leaving to get lunch." he said. Ino dropped what she was doing. "You're going to need help carrying all those ramen cups." She set the box of assorted kunai and shuriken next to the couch. "I'll do those later." She said.

"Somebody has to know we're leaving." Reasoned Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Chouji we're going to get lunch!" yelled Ino. Chouji waved in acknowledgement.

"Ready to go?" asked Ino. Naruto nodded. "I've been ready." He replied. "Good let's go then."

The two exited the warehouse through the door, making sure that no one saw them leave.

Ichiraku Ramen Bar was filled with hungry paying customers when Ino and Naruto arrived.  
The line was large and thick and Naruto wondered if they were going to have to go to another ramen bar to get their lunch. Ayame waved to them from inside her booth. Her hair was pulled back. But stray bangs fell over her eyes. She pushed them back and smiled at another customer. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen Bar how may I help you?" she asked him. The man pointed to the menu and told what he wanted. She hurried to the back to tell her father the new order.

Ino's foot began a steady rhythm on the cement as she waited for her turn up at the counter.

A man with a jounin flak jacket cut in front of her. Ino's eyes snapped opened, as well as Naruto's eyes. "Excuse me sir." Spat Ino dangerously. "But we were here first. I would appreciate it if you went behind us at the back of the line." She jabbed a thumb behind her shoulder.  
The man sighed. "The line is too long. I thought that I could just cut in front of a pretty kunoichi." Ino smiled prettily. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked coyly.  
"No, you're not my type." He said nonchalantly. Ino's mouth dropped open.  
Naruto said a swift prayer and backed a few feet away.

"Hey Genma hurry up." Called a familiar voice. Ino closed her mouth. "Genma that's you." She said. Genma nodded. "Hi Ino." He replied. His senbon was stuck between his teeth. He rolled it every once in a while with his tongue.

"We were here first." She said.  
"I can't do that Ino." He said he glanced behind him. "I have orders from the hokage to get her ramen."  
Ino growled. "Can't you go to another ramen bar?"

"No, the hokage wanted this particular ramen bar." Said Genma. Kotetsu glared at Ino. "We need to cut so we can get the lady hokage's meal. And perhaps we'll be on her good side another day." Naruto sighed.  
"Just drop it Ino. They are never going to budge."

In what seemed like forever, Ino and Naruto finally got their chance to order ramen on the go. Ayame smiled at them. "I love ramen on the go. It helps us so much. People don't have to stay here any longer than necessary." She said.  
Ino nodded. "You guys were pretty busy. Are you having a special or something?" she asked. Ayame shook her head yes. "We're having every item at half price." Naruto grinned. "In that case we'll order a few more ramen on the go." He said. Ayame nodded.

"Coming right up Uzumaki." She said.

Hinata Hyuga watched her friends Tenten and Neji bicker on who was going to clean Kakashi's soon to be room. Both of them didn't want to clean the sink and the toilet.

The room had a cot with pristine white bedding that Sakura and her hand cleaned the day before. They had cleaned the cot putting fresh bedding and they had also cleaned the walls yesterday. Now they had to do the necessities.

"C'mon Neji, you haven't done anything that got yourself dirty." Cried Tenten. "Hmm, I don't need to it. You can." Replied Neji. Tenten dropped her head.

_That stubborn streak has got to go. I wonder if Sakura can push him to do it. _Thought Tenten.  
"Hinata I'll be right back. I need to check something with Sakura." Said Tenten. Hinata nodded. "Do you want Neji to the bathroom or do you want me to?" the sweet girl asked.  
Tenten shook her head fiercely. "No! Neji is _going _to do it." Or else lingered in the air between the two comrades.

Slamming the door behind her Tenten walked down the steps and walked into the makeshift office Shikamaru and Shino had made earlier.

Sakura sat in the worn out office chair she had gotten at a garage sale. "What's up Tenten?" she asked without looking up from a paper. Tenten was amazed at her senses. She could hear, see, and feel anything that went around her. So much like the hokage it scared her.

"I'm having trouble with Neji again." Sakura looked up from her to do list. "What's he not doing this time?"

"He's not cleaning the toilet and sink in Kakashi's room." Growled Tenten. Sakura sighed. "And you want me to make him."  
"Please, the hokage and you are the only ones that make him do _anything._ Even his uncle doesn't scare him." begged Tenten. Sakura knew it was a compliment; no one could scare a Hyuga that easily. But still, scaring Neji wasn't the reaction she wanted from him, or any other Hyuga for that matter. But a compliment was a compliment and one still had to enjoy it.

"I'll see what I can do." She said. Tenten grinned. "Thanks for helping me Sakura."

Both girls exited the 'office' and hurried up the steps and into the bedroom.

Hinata almost sighed with relief when she saw the door open and not only Tenten enter through the door, but Sakura as well.

Neji stood straighter when he saw Sakura. He knew what was coming. But cleaning the toilet did not sound appetizing to him at all. Of course, it wouldn't to anyone.

"Tenten says you're being obnoxious." Said Sakura, her hands were on her hips. She was waiting for an answer.  
"Just because I said no does not mean I am obnoxious." Replied the Hyuga.

Sakura eyed him with distaste. "Why can't you be like Shikamaru when it comes to things like this? He would have had this done a long time ago. But _no _you had to be annoying and getting into everyone's way. Stalling their own chores to make sure that yours got done." Yelled Sakura. Neji flinched.

The last time Sakura had yelled at him, he had ended up at the hospital in the emergency room. She had knocked him unconscious all the way into the new week, literally.

"I am on it right away." He said. Sakura nodded. She was thankful she didn't have to punch the sense into him.  
Really, why _couldn't _he be like Shikamaru? The Nara clan heir was responsible, however lazy he may seem to be. He did his missions thoroughly. Something she liked about him.

And though he didn't talk much, the silence was always comfortable whenever they were on a mission together. But with Neji, the silence was awkward, making her feel like she had to fill it in somehow.

"Naruto and Ino should be back soon with lunch." Commented Sakura as she watched Neji clean the sink. She eyed him warily. "Good, because I'm starving." Said Tenten.

Neji looked up. "Will I be able to have lunch with you all?" he asked. Tenten smiled smugly at her teammate.  
"Finish the job first. But of course." She laughed. "You could have been done a long time ago." She finished. Neji frowned. "Be sure to tell Naruto to leave some for me." Was his only reply.

Naruto opened the door for Ino to the warehouse. The gang was already being seated at

a crude looking thing they called a table. "And the ramen is here!" he cried. Kiba wrapped a hand around his belly. "Thank goodness. My belly has been growling for the past twenty minutes. What took you two so long?" he asked with a smirk.  
Ino eyed him. "The only thing that took us this long was a long crowd and Genma and Kotetsu cut in front of us." She said she glared at the Inuzuka. He only shrugged.  
"Whatever you say Ino." He replied.

Naruto handed the ramen cups one by one down the table. The only two people missing were Shikamaru and Neji. "Where are Neji and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.  
"Neji is cleaning the bathroom right now. And Shikamaru, I'm not sure where he is." Commented Hinata.

Sakura looked around. "I thought he was finishing up on the body suit." The body suit was a scary looking thing. It was leather that crisscrossed the body. It went across the chest, arms and legs to keep a prisoner in place securely.  
Shikamaru had taken in (without permission) from Ibiki Morino the interrogator. He was updating it in new ways with chains, more leather in more places, ropes, and the whole kit caboodle.

"Chouji will you look for him?" asked Ino. Chouji sighed. "I just started on my ramen cup." He complained. Ino glowered at him. "That's your _second_ ramen cup." She reminded him. Chouji pushed himself up and walked towards the room that Shikamaru had been last seen in.

"Come on out Shikamaru." He called. "I'll be right there. I'm almost finished with the body suit. Ibiki-sensei is going to be in a shock when he sees this soon." Said Shikamaru.

Chouji didn't want to see. He would be seeing it on Kakashi-sensei. And that would be enough.  
"Ino and Sakura want you to eat." Chouji said. Shikamaru nodded. "I'll be right there." He replied. Chouji sighed. "Make sure you do. Or I'll have both of them on my tail." He said.

Shikamaru waved. "I'm on a roll here. Tell Sakura I'll be finished in a few minutes. That will keep her off your tail."

Chouji nodded.  
Hurrying back to the table he told Sakura what Shikamaru had said. "Geez he _must_ be on a roll." She thought aloud. Ino nodded.

When he was finished, Shikamaru took a seat and sighed with exhaustion. "I'm finally done with the body suit." He said. Lee looked up excitedly. "May I see it?" he asked.  
"No! I want only Shikamaru touching it." Barked Sakura. Lee nodded. "Of course Sakura forgive me." He smiled winsomely at her.

Sakura handed Shikamaru his ramen cup and told him to eat up and that there were more where that came from. Shikamaru thanked her. He opened it and dug his chopsticks into the noodles.

"All right guys. Time for the final debriefing before everything takes off." Began Sakura, she stood up and eyed everyone.

Kiba, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Neji (he finally got done with his chore.), Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Shikamaru and Naruto looked her way.

"From now on, Neji will be watching over the jonin for suspicious movements. Ino and Hinata and I will be watching the hospital for suspicious movements as well. Naruto you be watching out for civilians around Kakashi-sensei's apartment complex. Kiba, Shino, Lee and Chouji and Tenten will be watching every person that seems suspicious. I want all you to help out in each district of this mission. We can all watch out for the chunin and genin. But Neji only you can do your job." She said.

Shikamaru wondered where he would be stationed. "Shikamaru, since your father is in the information district of the ANBU. I am placing you there." Shikamaru nodded.  
"That's easy enough." He said Sakura nodded.

"Tomorrow at 4:15, Kakashi-sensei is going to respond to the ransom note. I want Shikamaru, Lee, Shino and Neji here. If anything goes wrong I want you all to restrain him. Naruto and I will be talking with him." Looking towards Kiba she asked. "The masks with the voice changers _are there_ aren't they?"

Kiba nodded. "You made me look them all over again. Just to be _sure." _He replied. Sakura clapped her hands. "Good, Ino, Hinata and Tenten I want you outside watching for any people that might come by." She said. Ino nodded, Hinata smiled and Tenten patted her thick scroll with weapon jutsu. She wasn't called the Weapons Mistress for nothing.

"All right, everyone is dismissed until further notice. Hopefully nothing will happen until tomorrow." Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

The group of teenage ninja went one by one out the door. Waiting ten minutes between each person.

Tomorrow was going to be a tense day for all of them.

Kakashi sat at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. It was 9:00 at night and no one was sitting down beside him. Tomorrow would be the day that he would be getting his Icha Icha back.

He gripped his chopsticks tighter.  
They were going to pay dearly for taking his Icha Icha. Jiraiya had given him an extra set of Icha Icha. But still, he wanted his original Icha Icha at his side.

The Copy-Nin sighed dejectedly at his ramen bowl. He didn't feel like eating anymore.

Standing up, he waved a bill at Ayame to let her know he was paying. She waved good-bye. "See you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei!" she called at his retreating back.

Naruto saw his sensei enter the street to his apartment at 9:22 exact. He could barely make out the familiar shape of the Nin as he made his way up the steps and into his apartment. He felt excitement run through him as he realized how close there plan was coming to a start.

Getting more comfortable in seat way up high in a tree next the complex. Naruto fell asleep in a blink of an eye. He was used to sleeping oddly since his journey with Jiraiya.

The next afternoon, Kakashi sat in a park bench waiting for 4:00 to come around. His whole day had dragged on until this moment. He had seen his students off and on regularly as usual. He had talked to Shizune and Genma at the gate leading to the hokage's building.

He had walked around Konoha twelve times already. The same people had waved to him again and again. And nothing had kept his mind off of his Icha Icha. Not even the screaming and hollering of the lady hokage. Nope nothing could distract him.

Kakashi watched the park's large clock tick tock its way towards 4:15. He reached for the ransom note in his flak jacket. At the exact same time, the clock reached 4:10.

Standing up the ninja exited the park in a hurry to reach his destination.

Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Shino had entered the warehouse two hours before the destined time for their soon to be prisoner arrived. Sakura and Naruto had been there little before them.

Naruto had his full black outfit with the voice changers on. Sakura was just putting her suit on. "Shino tell the others to get theirs on too. Make Sure Neji wears the one with no eye slits in it." She commanded. Shino nodded and went back into his hiding place. A wireless headset was given to each teenage ninja to communicate through. Shino told Neji what Sakura had told him. "Make sure you wear the mask with no eye slits." Said Shino softly, Shino heard Neji give a snort in return.

Tenten, Hinata and Ino were positioned on three different roofs. The warehouse and its surrounding were in plain sight to their eyes.

"Testing, testing." Called Ino.

"Roger." Replied Tenten.

"Hai I here you." Said Hinata.  
"Sakura we are in position and ready." Said Ino through the small headset.

"Good, we are in position as well." Sakura replied. "Tell us when you see Kakashi-sensei." Naruto cut in. Ino nodded but said nothing.

4:15 came sooner than anyone expected. Minutes rolled by and there were still no sign of their target.

Tenten had a pair of binoculars in her hands. She scanned the roofs, streets for signs of him. "Ino do you see anything from your position?" she asked.  
"No. Do you Hinata."

Hinata whispered Byakugan and her eyes became strained with chakra coursing through her eyes. "I do not see any-wait!" she cried. "Shh!" was hissed through the microphone.  
Hinata blushed crimson even though no one sat next to her. "I see him. He's coming towards Ino." She whispered.  
Ino's breath caught. Adrenaline began to charge through her as she waited for sight of the man. In a split second he was in front of her building.  
"Shikamaru, I have target in sight. Target is entering the perimeter."  
Shikamaru tensed involuntarily. He heard Lee whisper something in excitement. Neji told him to be quiet. Shino said nothing.

From where he stood in darkness, Shikamaru saw Kakashi-sensei enter through the front door. "This is Shikamaru. Target is in sight."  
Sakura nodded towards Naruto. "He's in the building." She whispered. It was not her voice though it was raspy and sounded horrible to Naruto's ears.

Kakashi entered the building with confidence. But the quietness of it all and the feeling of no eyes watching him made his skin crawl uncontrollably.

It was evident that the way he was supposed to go was up the stairs. The stairs creaked as he walked up them. Each noise they sounded sent his blood rushing.

All the doors were boarded up, and if he would have given them an even closer inspection he would have seen that they were locked as well. But one door was not boarded up. And he assumed that was the one he was supposed to go through.

Entering it, he immediately pulled out a shuriken in surprise. Instead of a dark room with no light in it, he saw a small light bulb dangling from the ceiling. Underneath it he saw a chair.

"Please sit down." Said a raspy voice. Kakashi jerked the shuriken in the direction of the voice. "There is no need for that." It laughed. Kakashi growled.

Sitting down, Kakashi waited for further instructions. "Cowards, why don't you let me see your face." He said. "That we cannot do." The raspy voice said.

"It is against our orders."

"So you're working for somebody?" he asked with a lift of his eyebrow. "I guess you could say that Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi grimaced.

"Stop playing games. Tell me what you want from me. Why did you take my Icha Icha?" he demanded.

"One thing at a time Kakashi Hatake. One thing at a time." It said.

Kakashi heard a click by the door and realized he had been locked in. "You're playing dirty eh? Only cowards do that." He growled. The raspy voice laughed.  
"Really Kakashi Hatake. Playing dirty is what you do. We are only doing what you would have done if you were in our positions." It said.

They had him there. So they knew what he liked to do. They knew him. With that new tidbit in mind, Kakashi asked the question after question.

Shikamaru ordered Ino to tell everyone to come back inside with the rest of them. Shikamaru prepared the body suit for its upcoming job. Lee was jumping up and down with excitement and Kiba could not help but give a howl every once in a while.

"How are Sakura and Naruto holding up?" asked Ino. Shino answered her. "They're doing well. In a few minutes they're going to signal us to be in position."

Their next positions would be in the little add-ons they had added to the room occupied by Kakashi-sensei.

There were trapdoors that led to the add-ons. The trapdoors were how all of them would be attacking Kakashi-sensei head on.

With all of their jutsu, it was unthinkable that the ninja could possibly miss them and be unharmed.

Sakura with her chakra filled punch, the rasengan, the shadow jutsu of Shikamaru. The mind control of Ino, Chouji's strength, Kiba's attack with Akamaru, Shino's bugs. The byakugan. Lee's taijutsu and Tenten's weapons. There was no way they could miss Kakashi-sensei.

"Get into position." Said Naruto. He had turned off the microphone from Kakashi's room and spoke through the one Sakura had given to him earlier.

"To the add-ons now." He commanded. "Shikamaru do you have the body suit ready?" he asked. "Ready and in position, all we have to do is knock Kakashi-sensei out." He replied.

Naruto nodded. "Are you ready Sakura?" he asked his teammate. The pink haired kunoichi nodded.

Pulling his voice changer back into place he turned on the microphone saying to Kakashi. "We are going to be visited by friends you'll be seeing them soon." He said when he saw Kakashi-sensei's face.

"Don't worry you'll know when they're here." And with that he turned off the microphone and said. "Now!"

What happened next was a mystery to everyone. Their jutsu went flying everywhere everyone was everywhere in their own comrades faces. Smoke billowed, Akamaru was howling, Shino's bugs buzzed in everyone's faces. Sakura's punch had left a deep imprint on the floor where Kakashi had stood.

But when everything cleared, the teenage ninja found their sensei on the ground unconscious.

Shikamaru immediately bound him to another shadow jutsu just in case. Shikamaru moved his feet and Kakashi immediately did as well. His head slumped back on his back.

He was clearly unconscious. Naruto slapped Lee and Neji on the back. "We did it!" he cried.

Sakura jumped up and down. "We did it. We did it!" cried Lee, tears fell down his face as he watched Neji and Shikamaru leave with Kakashi in tow. "Gai-sensei is never going to believe this."  
Sakura punched him. "You are not to tell anyone about this Lee." She threatened.  
Lee nodded. "I was just saying he was never going to believe me."  
"Don't tell anyone." She growled.

Kakashi woke up feeling disorientated. His whole body ached as if he had gone through a bomb field. Which he technically had with all those jutsu directed at him.

Chains clinked as he moved slightly. The bed he was on was comfortable and smelled fresh as if had just been cleaned. He peeked a glance around his room he saw a little stand with magazines on it and a lamp. Opening his eye even wider, he bolted upright.

"Where am I?" he whispered. This is was not his room. This was certainly not his room.

Looking down at himself he gasped in horror.  
He was chained, roped barred and everything imaginable was tied onto him with a body suit. The suit was just like the one Ibiki used in interrogations.

"Oh my gosh." He cried. Kakashi looked at his hands and realized that they were tied as well. On a poll that was behind his back and went underneath his tied arms. There was no way he could do hand signs for any jutsu. He couldn't even take off his hitai-ate to get to his sharingan.

He jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. Kakashi was jerked back and he fell back first on the floor. He was tied to the ceiling as well. Un- stinking believable.

He waited for hours for anything, anyone. The clock on the stand said it was 2:00 pm. He had been gone since 4:15. He wondered if anyone missed him already. If Sakura and Naruto were out searching for him.  
Bah, when have they ever gone in search of him? They knew he could disappear for days. They never had to worry about him.

Kakashi sat on his bed and thought of who could have done this to him. The man (if it was a man.) with the voice changer had been the only one to talk to him.

Groaning in defeat he fell back on the bed and let his head dangle off the bed.  
Kakashi's face was facing the door upside down when the door opened. Kakashi eyed the person warily.  
Whoever it was was covered from head to toe in dark black. The voice changer was intact. "Kakashi Hatake. You are finally awake." It said. The voice was different, still raspy. But softer, a woman.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. "I would like Ramen noodles preferably from Ichiraku Ramen Bar and an ice tea with lemon." She nodded. "No wait; I want lime ice tea, no that doesn't sound good, raspberry tea sounds better. But that would make me want blueberry tea nah; I'll have cherry ice tea."

The woman said nothing as he mumbled about which tea he wanted. Eventually he went back to lemon ice tea. After he said that, the door slammed behind the woman with a definite solid thud.

Kakashi smiled. She had a short temper.

Sakura growled as she walked down the steps and into the office. Shikamaru and Tenten were waiting for her. "Can you believe it?" she asked them she still had her voice changer on. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Believe what?" Sakura pulled the mask off and the voice changer. "I asked if he was hungry and he said he wanted ramen noodles 'preferably Ichikaru Ramen Bar and lemon ice tea, no wait lime, raspberry blueberry, no I want cherry ice tea.'" Sakura huffed into her chair on the opposite end of the office desk. "I take it he's up." Said Shikamaru smoothly.

Sakura nodded. "Tenten, can you get ramen from Ichiraku and a lemon ice tea." She said. Tenten nodded. "Is this for you?" she asked. Sakura shook her head. "No this is for our 'prisoner'"

The day went on without a hitch. By six o'clock the whole gang was once again back at the warehouse. Tenten had given Sakura Kakashi's meal. It had been resolved that only Sakura and Naruto would be the ones talking to Kakashi. And if necessary, they would choose someone else.

Sitting down at the table they had eaten a day earlier, Naruto began to speak.  
"Part one of our mission is complete. The next step is to get Kakashi comfortable. And to make sure that no one suspects him gone." He said.

"For the next couple of days, we will not do anything to Kakashi or his mask. We'll go on our daily lives for a while. Sakura and I will select a day when we will all see his face. But that's not for a while."

They were dismissed. But no one felt like leaving. They were too excited that their plan had worked out so well.

Now they had to see if anyone else beside them realizes that Kakashi was gone.

**How do you like that for the second chapter? **

**Hoped you enjoyed it! More chapters to come.**


	3. Serious Business

Chapter Three:

It had been a week since Kakashi's imprisonment. If one could call it that. He was pampered like a rich family's dog. Fed at convenient times, groomed excessively (being thrown a comb every day, morning and night is called that nowadays apparently.)

If Kakashi didn't know better, he bet his Icha Icha, if he had it, that they were buttering him up. But what then, were they after? If not his Icha Icha?

His clock read 7:00 am. His breakfast should be on its way. The door clicked and Kakashi's head whipped upwards. The woman clad in black entered quietly. He was disappointed. It was the same woman that came everyday. Settling back on his bed, a chain or a metal clasp poked his back as he did so. He glanced at her with his good eye.

"Good morning Hatake." Her raspy voice said. Kakashi nodded. "Same to you lovely."

The woman stiffened. "I would prefer if you kept to your usual greeting Mr. Hatake." She said her voice a little colder and if possible raspier than before.

"Sure whatever woman." He replied.  
She slapped the plate stacked with breakfast goodies (cinnamon rolls, muffins etc.)  
"Where's my cup of coffee?" he asked, he sat up and he watched the woman flinch and back away slowly. "I'm sorry, but there's no more coffee, you drank it all."

Kakashi sighed. "No coffee in the morning?" he said to himself.

Sakura barely contained her pent up growl. Kakashi Hatake was _the _worst person to wait on. Now she understood how the boy had felt at the restaurant she had taken Naruto and Kakashi after their B rank mission.

"No coffee, that's like no sun during the day. No stars throughout the night." Sakura's eyebrow twittered up and down. "Alright whatever, I'll get you some coffee, please just eat and shut up." She said.

Kakashi's eye twinkled at her. "Thanks lovely, I really appreciate it. I can be _such _a grump in the morning." He accented such with his index and middle finger bending them up and down.

"Yes got it. I'll be back in a while with your coffee."

As she exited, Kakashi sat up on the bed. "Make sure it has five-" He put one hand up and wiggled his fingers. "-Tablespoons of milk and two teaspoons of sugar."  
Sakura gaped at him. _You've got to be kidding me._ She thought.  
Kakashi dipped his head at her and smiled. "Pretty please?" he asked.

Sakura growled, but it came out as a raspy grunt.

"Is that a yes?"

Sakura slammed the door shut behind her.

In the office, Shikamaru stiffened when he heard a loud slamming noise come from up stairs. Sighing he leaned back in the old squeaky office chair, and waited for the storm to come rolling in.

Sakura groaned in anger. "I can't believe him!" she cried through gritted teeth. Sakura constantly had to remember not to yell and scream and break things that could alert Kakashi that something bad was happening down stairs (and possibly even outside if someone was out there.) If only she had the self control that Chouji and Shikamaru had, Asuma-sensei had done so well with them.

"If only if only." Sakura said quietly.

She opened the door quietly and saw Shikamaru leaning in the chair with his feet propped up on the desk on top of folders. He held a file in his hands opened to the middle and his eyes flitted from left to right.

Not catching his attention just by entering, Sakura slammed the door. She grabbed a chair from the corner and settled it in front of the desk. Shikamaru never raised his eyes or an eyebrow.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. "Yes what do you want?" Sakura wiggled her shoulders nervously. She had wanted someone to talk with; about Kakashi.

"Has anyone gotten curious about Kakashi?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru looked up.

"No not yet, why?" Sakura shrugged. "I was just wondering."

Shikamaru nodded and went back to reading the file he flipped a page and read the back.

Sakura fell silent. Neither of them spoke for quite some time.

Shikamaru finished reading three files before he glanced up at Sakura.

"Didn't Kakashi ask for his morning coffee?" he asked. Shikamaru knew he did. It was probably why Sakura slammed the door, and since they were out, she would have to make a special down town trip. Sakura groaned, tipping her head back and placing a hand over her eyes. "I don't want to go. May I send you over instead Shika?" asked Sakura.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No can do for you Sakura. I've been up to my ears in paperwork since your explosive behavior last month."

Sakura blushed. "You are still writing out papers?" she squeaked out.  
Last month had been the birthday of Konohagakure and its years as one of the five ninja villages. Sakura and Naruto, Lee and Hinata had gone down to the festivals held near the hokage's tower.

They were watching the fireworks when a couple of drunken ninja had stumbled their way making very lewd comments towards Sakura and Hinata. Naruto had told the girls to stay quiet and pretend the drunkards weren't there. But after ten minutes of being called things she wasn't. Sakura had blown up. She dragged their bodies all over Konoha, destroying shops, apartments, and homes, a few festival stalls and knocked them all unconscious at the hospital (which by the way _no one_ was working there.)

Sakura had been grounded from all public festivities for the next three months. Not that she always went to them. But the best ones were coming up. And now she would be missing them.

She smiled at him. "Well at least it's you who's doing that job and not someone more important." Shikamaru glared at her. "I would think it much better if it was _you _doing your own paperwork of problems." He said. Sakura looked down.

"I could do the papers if you want me to. If you get Kakashi's coffee." Said Sakura Shikamaru grabbed another folder and opened. "I don't think so. Besides, Kakashi likes you he would prefer it if it were you getting and delivering his coffee." Smirked Shikamaru Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Fine then, I'll do it."

As she exited, Shikamaru heard her in a not so whisper but quite loud voice "I wish we had never come up with just Naruto and me taking care of his every need."

Naruto settled comfortably in his seat high in the tree next to Kakashi's apartment.

So far, no suspicious things or suspicious characters had come to the apartment. No one spoke Kakashi's name. Nobody knocked on Kakashi's door. Nothing.

He had the ear set but it was not on.

Watching the road he saw a man stroll up the complex and into Kakashi's apartment.  
Naruto bolted upright, completely forgetting that he was in a tree.

With a solid oomph he landed on the ground next to the tree. Rubbing his back Naruto muttered angry threats.  
Who was that just now? And why did he (if he was a he and not a she,) have a key to Kakashi-sensei's apartment. Naruto stood up and began to walk up the stairs and towards his sensei's apartment.

Slowly he opened the door and entered into the living room. He saw no one.  
Closing the door behind him quietly Naruto stepped into the kitchen. The laminate floor was squeaky clean (much to Naruto's surprise.) The sinks were clear except for a few items like a doggy treat container that when you popped its head open sang:  
_You aint nothing but a hound dog!_

A noise came from the bedroom. Flattening himself against the wall Naruto watched as a bulky man come out Kakashi's bedroom with a quick gait. "Kakashi where are you!" said the man. Naruto leaned his head out. "Asuma-sensei is that you?" he asked.

Asuma Sarutobi's head rose.

"Naruto why are you here?" asked Asuma he folded arms against his chest. Naruto grinned foolishly. "Aw, I just thought I would scare Kakashi-sensei." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Naruto do you know where are your sensei is?" asked Asuma. Naruto shook his head. "No I don't." he cocked his head up as if thinking.  
"Maybe Sakura knows. I'm not sure." He said. Asuma nodded.

Asuma nodded. "Follow me Naruto." He said calmly.

Naruto waited until Asuma was a few steps ahead of him before breathing a sigh of relief from a shaky chest. He stepped carefully behind Asuma following him down the steps and into the open. "Is Sakura at the hospital right now Naruto?" asked Asuma.  
"Yeah she is. She'll be getting out around three." He replied.

Asuma asked Naruto a few more questions before finally giving up. It seemed that Kakashi had given his well known trait of a metal jaw to Naruto. Hopefully he hadn't given it to Sakura. If Lady Tsunade hadn't done it before he had.

Saying good-bye to Naruto Asuma headed up the street and towards the hospital.

Naruto leaned against the street. They were going to have to an eye on Asuma-sensei now.

Asuma walked into the hospital at 2:36 exact. He made a beeline for the nurses' station.

"Is Sakura Haruno in?" he asked. The woman, plump and in her middle ages smiled up at him. "Yes Ms. Haruno is here. The fourth floor I believe." She said.

Asuma tapped the counter happily. He thanked her and walked quickly but silently towards the elevators.

Ino opened the door leading to room 475. Inside was a patient waiting to be checked out.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Brown. How is your back feeling today?" asked Ino. Mrs. Brown looked up from her magazine. "Simply horrible it's been in pain for an entire week." She said. Ino nodded. "Well I'm going to check it okay." Mrs. Brown nodded.

Thirty minutes later, Ino was saying good-bye to her patient and heading towards her best friend's office when she saw her sensei walking towards.  
"Yo Ino! Have you seen Sakura?" he asked. "No I haven't Asuma-sensei. Why?" replied Ino with a question.

"I was just wondering if she had seen Kakashi today." He said. Ino shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Do you want me to go ask?" Asuma nodded. "Will you?"

Ino nodded. "I was on my way just before I met up with you. It'll be no problem."

Asuma watched her head up the corridor and into the next one.

"What about –"

"-Follow me!" called Ino.

Asuma nodded, "I was waiting for that!" he said. Ino stuck her head out. "Yeah yeah!" she replied.

She grabbed her sensei by his flak jacket and dragged him into Sakura's office.

Sakura watched Ino and Asuma-sensei settle down in her two chairs next to her desk.

"Ino what's this?" she asked, rising from her seat. Ino shrugged. "I don't know Asuma-sensei said he wanted to see you."

Sakura looked down at him. "Is this important enough for you to search me out during my work hours?" she asked. Asuma smiled "Yes and no. You see, Kakashi owes me a hundred dollars from a bet that he lost."

Sakura grinned. "He actually lost?" Asuma nodded. "Yeah it was about Gai-sensei." He said, giving only a hint. Sakura leaned back. "Then I see why and how he lost." She replied. Ino hid a smile.  
Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's rivalry was a legend in Konoha. Their rivalry had even extended sometimes to the students. But that had been a long time ago, before they really knew each other well.

Sakura wondered something "Did you want to see him?" she asked. Asuma looked confused. "Kakashi?" Sakura nodded. "Yes Kakashi did you want to see him today?"  
Asuma nodded. "He was supposed to give me the money today. And I haven't seen skin or hair of the guy. Slick creep." Muttered Asuma.

Ino raised her eyes brows saying with her eyes _what are we going to do?_

Sakura shrugged saying _Follow my lead._

"Well I can get the money from him and then give it to Ino today if you're seeing her again." Asuma thought for a moment. "Can you really get the money from him?"

Sakura nodded. "No problem."

Ino gaped at her mentally. That was a flat all out lie on Sakura's part. When had Kakashi ever _willingly _give up his money? It was a simple question with an even simpler answer; NO!

_How was she going to get the hundred dollars? _Thought Ino _from her own pocket, or could she really be thinking of taking it from…Kakashi himself!?_

Ino grinned. "Yeah I can do that. We're not seeing each other today." She waved a hand towards Asuma's direction. "But I can make an extra stop." Ino finished.

Asuma grinned at her. "Thanks Ino-" he glanced to Sakura. "-and to you too girly you two are a life saver."  
Ino raised a trim eyebrow. "Life saver how?" she asked. "I'm taking Kurenai out for dinner, and I don't have cash on me." So that's why the due date was today for the money.

Asuma and Ino stood up. "Thanks for doing business with you girls." He began with a mischievous grin. "And tell Kakashi when you see him Sakura" he walked towards the door. "That I better be getting the money from him personally instead of his lovely student from now on." He finished.

Sakura smiled. "No problem Asuma-sensei." She said she waved him off as he closed the door behind him.

Ino plopped back into her chair with a groan. "That was too close Sakura _too close._" She emphasized too close with her hands waving in front of her chest. Sakura nodded.

"I agree. But what if Asuma wants to take Kakashi-sensei out for a drink or two?" asked Sakura. Ino pulled her head back up. "You're worried about a drink or two? We should be more worried if there are more people than just Asuma that want to take him out for a drink." Said Ino.  
Sakura sighed. "This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be." She said. Ino studied her fingers quietly. "If it comes to one of us taking down another chunin or jonin, or perhaps our own senseis. We're going to have to do it." She said.

"Whatever necessary-"  
"Whatever the cost." Quoted Ino cutting in Sakura nodded.

"Ino it is your turn to check up at the warehouse isn't it?" Asked Sakura. Ino nodded.

"Then please tell Shikamaru what we've discussed. I want to make sure he and everyone else knows as well." Ino agreed.  
"Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Said Ino she opened the door and quietly closed it behind her.

Sakura leaned back in her chair and sighed in stress. "What did I get us into?" she whispered.  
Suddenly she whipped her head up. "The money!" she cried.

Getting up from her desk Sakura grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. "Ino I'll see you at the warehouse!" she yelled. Ino peeked back into sight. "Is this about-?" Sakura nodded. Ino gave her thumbs up and scurried away.

Sakura hurried out of the hospital in a mad dash to Kakashi's apartment. "I hope Naruto is still there!" she cried out loud. Sakura dodged (by an inch or two) a passerby innocently in her way. "Sorry!" she said she waved hand behind her.

Stepping into familiar territory, Sakura leaned down and clamped her hands onto her knees breathing deeply. "Hey Sakura what are you doing here?" yelled Naruto from up in the tree. Sakura looked up. "Yo Naruto come down!" she called.

Naruto jumped gracefully (he's only clumsy when he's in a hurry,) from one limb to another until he landed softly next to Sakura. "Yeah what's up?"

"We need to get into Kakashi-sensei's money stash." Said Sakura gazing up into Kakashi's apartment window. Naruto gasped. "His money Sakura?" he said "Dude, we already stole his Icha Icha from him. And then we captured him the great Copy-Nin. Let's not get into his money okay." Whined Naruto.

Sakura glared at him. "We have to. Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei had a bet goin' and Kakashi-sensei lost. He now owes Asuma-sensei a hundred dollars today." Naruto groaned. "Another thing for us to get our hands dirty in." he said. Sakura agreed but said nothing.

"Let's get the money. I'm meeting Ino at the warehouse." She said.

Sakura followed Naruto up the flight of stairs and into Kakashi's apartment.  
"Geez look how clean it is." She said. Naruto nodded.  
"Where does he keep his money?" asked Naruto. Sakura smiled weakly, a finger held stiffly in the air. "Good point, I don't know." Naruto moaned. But it ended in a moan of pain when Sakura nudged him hard in the gut. "Shut up, just start looking for the money." She said.

Sakura began looking in Kakashi's bedroom first. She looked under the mattress, in the bed sheets, in the pillow cases. She looked in the bathroom and found only a thousand pairs of dirty socks lying everywhere.

She dared herself to look in Kakashi's dresser up until the very top drawer where he held all his underwear. She would let Naruto do that drawer.

Naruto looked in the living room. He checked underneath the couch, in the couch pulling the cushions off of it. He even checked behind the couch (no matter senseless it seemed.) And still found nothing.

He found Sakura in the kitchen banging through the drawers. "Have you found the money yet?" she asked. Naruto shook his head no. "Keep searching." She commanded.

Naruto looked in the refrigerator and found stuff with green something growing on top of it. He grimaced and locked his jaw in place. Digging through the stuff he found nothing.

He opened the cabinet door above the refrigerator. And found chips and crackers. He shuffled the items around and found nothing.

Sakura was going through the pantry when he suddenly had an idea.

Going to the doggy treat container, he opened the lid and it began to sing. Putting his hand in, Naruto felt the familiar feel of money. "Eh Sakura I found the money." He said.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto leaning on the counter with a wad of cash in his hands.

She grinned. "Good work Naruto." She said.  
Naruto bowed. "I know I'm great. Just keep the compliments rolling and I'm all yours." He said.

The two teammates closed the door behind them and hurried towards the warehouse, where Ino awaited Sakura and the money.

Ino tapped her long fingernails delicately on the desk that sat in front of her. Shikamaru and Kiba eyed her impatiently. "Will you please stop doing that Ino?" asked Kiba through gritted teeth.

Ino stuck her tongue out at him. "Do your ears hurt because of it?" she asked him.

Kiba growled dangerously. Shikamaru sighed. "Will you two stop it." He said.

They were a troublesome pair. One evil followed another evil. The Nara genius smirked at the thought.

He knew both of them wouldn't like to be called evil. But they were perfect together. He accented that thought with another smirk and a quiet "Get out of here lovebirds." Ino gasped in disbelief. Kiba leaned back and grinned.

"Kiba Inuzuka you get that smirk off of that slimy face or I'll do it myself." Kiba's smile fell like a deaf fly. "He was only having fun." Said Shikamaru lazily going into Kiba's defense.

Ino growled.

"Hey I'm here!" called Sakura. Ino turned and grinned. "You've got the money?" she asked. Sakura nodded. "Signed, sealed and delivered." She replied smirking. "Naruto here found it."

Shikamaru eyed them. "What money?" he asked. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Money?" he asked echoing Shikamaru's question. "Money that Kakashi-sensei owes Asuma-sensei." Said Sakura.

"For what?" said Shikamaru leaning forward, interested in this tidbit.

"Apparently Kakashi-sensei lost a bet concerning Gai-sensei. He owes Asuma-sensei a hundred dollars." Replied Ino. Kiba whistled. "That's interesting to know." Shikamaru said.  
Sakura nodded. "The only reason we know this is because Asuma-sensei went over to Kakashi-sensei's home and Naruto was there to catch him." Naruto smiled pleased that he had done a good job. "He sent Asuma-sensei my way and I told him that I would give the money to Ino and she would give it to him." finished Sakura Shikamaru nodded.

"Well that settles it nicely." Said Kiba Ino shook her head.

"Not that simple after that. What if Asuma-sensei comes looking for Kakashi-sensei _after_ we give him the money?" asked Ino. "To take him out to the bar you know simple things that two guys would do." She said.

"That's going to be a problem." Said Shikamaru Sakura nodded. "You think?" Shikamaru shot her a look. "I'll have Lee tail him for a while." He said. Kiba groaned. "Why not me?" he asked. "Because I said Lee and not Kiba that's why." Said Shikamaru sounding very irritated.

Sakura handed Ino the the thin but really real money. "Make sure you give this to him." Sakura said Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll give him it you dimwit." She said.  
Sakura punched her lightly in the arm. "I was just making sure."

"Well you didn't have to make sure." Replied Ino with a roll of her eye and a snapping noise from her gum.

Kiba was threatening Shikamaru vividly if he didn't change his mind about who watched Asuma-sensei. "C'mon Shikamaru just this once!" he cried. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No Kiba. It's final. Did you see Sakura and Ino complaining about it?" he asked the Inuzuka. Kiba growled. "Of course Sakura wouldn't disagree. It's you."  
Shikamaru raised an eye brow questioningly. But he got no reply for the Inuzuka was out and so were Naruto and Sakura and Ino.

Three days passed before anything happened after Ino had given the money to Asuma.

Lee had been assigned to watch for Asuma to see if he ever came back to Kakashi's apartment. Neji had Lee, Naruto and Kiba wired in a speaker and an ear set. They were told to leave them permanently on. Sakura and Ino still saw him hang around the hospital every once in a while. They knew that he felt something was up.

Sakura watched Asuma leave the hospital around 4 pm that day. He had been even more persistent this time. He had let it slip that he was onto something. Onto them.

Lee quietly slipped into position in front of Asuma's bedroom window. He had been watching Asuma for quite some time. Now something was unfolding.

Asuma's bedroom window's drapes were down but he could see movement coming form inside.

Twenty minutes later, Lee heard a door quietly open and close. It was well over twelve o'clock at night. Lee raised a bushy eyebrow in a tired manner.  
He waited a few seconds before following Asuma.

Lee could barely see him dressed in black. Dressed in black?! Lee whispered into his ear set. "Naruto something's happening with Asuma-sensei. He's dressed in black and-" he watched the man slowly make his way up a lonely street. "-and I think he knows where the warehouse is." He said. Lee hurried to catch up with the silent ninja. He hadn't known Asuma had been this good at sneaking into the night.

He tagged Asuma for quite some time before either of them stopped. But their destination had led them to the hospital, not the warehouse. Confused Lee watched Asuma begin to climb the side of the hospital where Sakura's office was. If Lee could remember correctly, Sakura was still at work doing the night shift for a sick friend.

"Sakura I will save you!" he whispered but with a very dramatic pose as possible, even if no one could see it.

He ran into the hospital, knowing it would take Asuma a few minutes before reaching her office, which gave him time to get into an elevator and hurry up to Sakura's office. If indeed that was where he was going.

He pushed the button and the door closed. Thankfully no one had joined him inside. He wanted as many less people on the floor as possible. It could get physical, he hoped it didn't come to that. But if it did, he wanted no one there.

Lee heard the ding and the silent feeling of one's stomach going back into place when the elevator stopped.  
Stepping out quickly Lee saw Asuma's black head before he disappeared into Sakura's office. Lee hurried to the door and waited. He heard no voices no noises indicating that Sakura was in the office. Would Asuma ambush her when she entered?

Taking a deep breath, Lee remembered what Neji had told him earlier what Shikamaru had told him. "Do whatever is necessary and at whatever cost." He had said.

Lee wondered if he was insane for doing this. But what the heck, they had taken Kakashi down why not Asuma?

Shikamaru was just falling asleep in his chair when he heard a sharp high pitch squeal come from his ear set. He flinched angrily. "Lee if that's you again so help me I will-"  
"I knocked Asuma-sensei out Shikamaru." Cut in Lee. His voice was excited and choppy from breathing harshly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "What do you mean knocked Asuma-sensei out?" he bellowed. Tenten eyed him. "Eh Shikamaru keep it down will you." She said. It hadn't registered what he had just said.

Shikamaru paid her no attention. "What did you do?" he asked Lee. "I can't tell you right now. But I'll bring Asuma-sensei with me." He said. There was a crackling noise and then quiet.

Shikamaru groaned. "Tenten get ready. Lee's bringing in a heavy load." He said. Tenten growled. "I was just going to sleep!" she whined. Shikamaru glared at her. "Go now." He whispered.

Tenten sighed angrily. "I don't understand why you couldn't do it." She huffed as she exited.

Shikamaru rubbed his face trying to bring his thoughts back into place. What had sent Lee over the edge to knock Asuma out. And without any debriefing?

Sakura and Naruto were not going to like this. Not one bloody bit.

Ino screeched in shock and anger when she saw Asuma unconscious and tied to the bed.

"And just what is the meaning of this Shikamaru?" she said a vein popping at her temple.  
Shikamaru raised his head angrily. "It wasn't me who did this. Ask Lee." He said.

Ino's head whipped towards Lee. "Why did you do this? Don't you know that this can and probably will jeopardize the mission now?" she asked him. Lee paled. "I'm sorry Ino I did not take that into mind. But let met explain. I followed Asuma to the hospital where he climbed up into the floor that Sakura was working in. He was dressed in black" Lee pointed to the unconscious man. "I think he was going to ambush Sakura Ino."  
Neji hissed. "This is not good. Do you think he told others?" he asked. Shikamaru shook his head. "I can't tell, no one." Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"From now on I want Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei watched. Neji and Kiba I want you to watch them. If they make a move anything like Asuma-sensei take them down and bring them here. These are orders follow them." He said.  
They were stepping on dangerous grounds here. Playing with the jonin was serious business. If they weren't careful Kurenai and Gai could possibly kill them. And they wouldn't even know who they killed until they pulled the masks off.

"Hinata I want you with Kiba and Tenten with neji. I want them watched as closely as possible." Hinata nodded Tenten agreed.

The four scurried out of sight and into the dark.

Shikamaru and Ino along with Lee put Asuma in a darker more secured room than his previous one.

Sakura and Naruto would definitely not like this. But if they wanted to see Kakashi's face they were going to have to take necessary steps. They would have to do them without looking back.

**So how did you like? They're finally getting some serious business to deal with. Enjoy and review**


	4. Informationless and Copied

Chapter Four:

Sakura's eye twitched dangerously as she surveyed the still unconscious Asuma. It was morning and he had been secured in almost the same bindings as Kakashi.

Lee, Shikamaru and Neji and Kiba were standing behind her. Naruto still hadn't arrived even though Shikamaru had sent out an emergency meeting signal through the ear set they all were wearing and were supposed to have on.

Sakura clenched her hands tightly by her sides. "I cannot believe what you guys have done." She said her bangs hid her face her eyes more specifically. Lee chuckled nervously. "It is alright my dear Sakura blossom."  
"Not now Lee." She said. Shikamaru grimaced. He could sense that she was getting ready to blow. Neji leaned against the door's structure in his calmest composure ever.  
"It was necessary once you realize _why _he did it Sakura." He said. Sakura turned around a hand on her hip. "Oh? There's a reason to this please tell me."

Shikamaru shoved Lee forward. "Go ahead Lee tell her what he was doing." He said to the green spandex teenager. Lee took his index finger and stretched the collar of his one piece jump suit.  
"I followed him from his apartment to your hospital office. He was dressed in black as you can clearly see." Sakura eyed the unconscious jonin. "Yes and why was that?" she asked.

Lee gulped. "Because he was going to do something to you." He whined. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Do something to me." She said her look was conveyed of disbelief and anger. "What _was_ he going to do to me?"  
"Well I think he was going to kidnap you and ask where Kakashi's whereabouts were."

Sakura sighed she shoved Asuma's foot so she could sit on the edge of the bed. "And if he _was _and he obviously cannot anymore. I would have told him he was on a mission. And wouldn't be back for quite sometime." She said reasonably. Sakura still hadn't blown up in their faces. A good record so far, "You probably shouldn't have done that Lee." Commented Sakura she sighed.

"But Sakura! you and Ino said to take whatever-"

Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his spandex suit. "Didn't your mother tell you not to blame others Lee?" she yelled. She shook Lee roughly like a young girl would do with a rag doll.

"I wasn't blaming others I was merely-"  
"Shut it Lee." She said. Sakura let go of him with a growl and a roll of her eyes.

"This mission just got even more dangerous thanks to you." She said pointedly at Lee.

The teenager blushed but said nothing. "We've got to watch Asuma-sensei friends and associates now. We're going to have to thin out in some places." Commented Shikamaru he raised an eyebrow at her. "Should I call everyone here?" he asked.  
Sakura glanced at him and nodded. "I believe that is necessary." The three boys moved out of the female's way as she exited the room. Neji sighed dramatically his eyelids closing to half shield his eyes.

Lee chuckled nervously his hand coming up to rub the back of his head. "Some day huh Neji?" He said. Neji rolled his head to face his teammate. "Yeah it really was some day." He said sarcastically. Lee groaned "I'm never going to live this up with Sakura! She's never going to go on a date with me." He didn't see Neji leave as tears began to fall down his cheeks in torrents. He was pouring his heart out to an empty room.

Neji walked quietly away from the crying and mindless squabble coming from his teammate. Lee was a fine warrior in the arts of the ninja ways, but when it came to a more personal life, he fell flat, (although the same could be said about Neji himself.)

Naruto inhaled a breath as he ran up to the street towards the warehouse. He had just received an urgent message from Shikamaru. Naruto feared something disastrous had happened while he was away. The first disastrous thing that came to his mind was:

Kakashi had escaped and taken revenge on all his comrades.

Sakura had lost it and killed Kakashi-sensei before anyone could see his face.

But what he didn't expect was Lee huddled in a corner with tears in his eyes, making circular motions with his index finger.

Mouth agape Naruto put on the black mask that Sakura had ordered him to wear whenever he stepped in the warehouse (She had been doing the same thing as well.)

Naruto entered the office and found Tenten and Hinata talking behind the desk. Tenten's face was flushed in anger and her hands were waving themselves in front of her and Hinata. "I can't believe what that idiot did. I'm surprised Sakura didn't kill him on the spot." She said.

Naruto gave a guess on which person was the 'idiot' "What did Lee do? And why is he huddled in the corner." He left out the part about Lee crying, but Tenten whipped around and glowered behind Naruto at the door. "The idiot's crying again isn't he?" she said, it was more of a statement than a question. Naruto rubbed his neck "Give him a break will ya Tenten." He said. Tenten put her hands on her hips. "You'll be the one to tell us _not _to give him a break once you find out what he did to jeopardize this mission!" she yelled.

Kakashi stopped what he was holding and ran onto the bed and took the magazine into his hands and began to flip it casually. The item he had been holding earlier was on the floor, a nail filer he had found in the cabinet above the sink. He waited a few minutes before getting up from the bed slowly and cautiously picked up the nail filer.

He placed it in his back pocket and stood studying the door. The dog like collar around his neck itched like crazy but he did nothing to ease it. He would have to get use to it if they were going to keep him for a while. He grabbed the chain at his waist and pulled on it a bit to see if he could get more rein on it. When it gave no release he sighed impatiently and sat back down on his bed he had become too familiar with for his taste.

His heart went back to its normal pace as he realized no one was coming to rescue him.

That yell he heard hadn't been anyone, perhaps it had just been the figment of his imagination. Closing his eyes, Kakashi dreamed of having his Icha Icha back in his possession and the ones responsible for this mess knocked unconscious in the hospital in critical care. If he had his way he would have Sakura deal with them, making their way back into good health painful.

Shino Aburame grimaced as Naruto's shouting began to be heard throughout the warehouse. He and his teammate Kiba were training with shuriken and kunai. The lady Hokage had been getting notes of complaint from clients outside of Konoha on Kiba's nasty way of getting into trouble. The last bill had been when Kiba had Akamaru search a large mansion for a thief hidden. Akamaru had torn the place to bits looking for him.

The bill had nearly single handedly gave the hokage a heart attack. But what really did it was Kiba's laid back attitude. Let's just say that no one was safe in Konoha at the time.

Shizune had been the one to give them the order to train Kiba in a safer way for the public society.

They watched Naruto pace back and forth in front of the desk as Sakura and Shikamaru told him what had happened last night. Shikamaru's and Sakura's heads followed him from corner of the room to the next. Shikamaru raised his hand up slightly with his palm upward.  
"It's going to be no big deal." He said loudly. Naruto glared at him.  
"Going to be no big deal Shikamaru?" he laughed dangerously. "It is going to be a big _big _deal! Do you know how many people come over to Asuma-sensei's apartment?" he bellowed. Sakura leaned back in her chair she had settled next to Shikamaru's chair.  
"This will really cause a problem for us." He said. "Gai-sensei, Genma, and Kurenai-sensei you name them they will come." He rubbed his head roughly with the back of his hand. "I'm going to need another person to work with if I'm still watching Asuma-sensei's apartment." Shikamaru sighed. "I'll send Kiba with you." Sakura grinned. "It'll be good for him if he's out of Ino way. The past couple of days have been tense between the two of them." Naruto's mouth gaped open. Tense? That was not the word Naruto, or anyone else would say for the bickering two ninja. With their constant bickering, pointless arguments, explosion would have been better description of the two of them.

Kiba grabbed a kunai and held it in front of his chest protectively. "They're talking about me I know it. See-"he pointed to Sakura. "How Sakura is smiling, it's probably because Ino's been telling her things about me that _are not true_!" he yelled from his fighting stance. He dodged Shino's shuriken and glared at the pink haired ninja.

The trio in the office glanced back at the Inuzuka fighting.

"Did you say something Kiba?" asked Naruto he had to turn in his chair to see his comrade.

Kiba shook his head mockingly, "No, I said nothing important."

Sakura sighed. "Then you shouldn't have said it, if you said anything at all." Kiba growled dangerously. "You're just like her." He said viciously across the room.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Who is she?" Kiba stood straighter, folding his arms in front of his chest. "You know whom I'm talking about Sa-ku-ra." He said, breaking her name into three syllables. Sakura stood up "You really do li-"Shikamaru's hand shot out and grabbed the female ninja and forced her back into her chair. Sakura's head whipped around and her hand instinctively swiveled from her side to meet with Shikamaru's face, but Shikamaru's other hand seized her hand and clutched it with a force that reminded Sakura of a snake's grip.

"Why did you stop me?" she hissed at Shikamaru. Naruto eyed the two nervously. "I'll be checking up on Kakashi-sensei and…Asuma-sensei." He said as an afterthought.

Sakura glanced at him, she jerked her head upwards letting him know she had heard and understood. Naruto stood up and leaned down slightly to put the collapsible chair in its place in the closest off to the side. "Should I take Kiba with me when I'm done checking up on the two men?" he asked. Shikamaru nodded "That will be fine. Tell him the people you've figured out that aren't dangerous and the like." He said. Naruto saluted him with his hand in an army salute.

Naruto closed the door behind him quietly as he could so as to not distract the two teenagers inside. His chin came into contact of his chest when Naruto dropped his head in relief. _I don't know what is up with those two; _he thought _I guess the stress is just getting to Sakura and Shikamaru. _

Naruto put his hands in his jean pockets and walked over to where Kiba and Shino were training. "Hey Kiba you've got a new position." Naruto said. Kiba glanced up from his fallen state on the ground. "What new position?" he asked.

"It was decided by Shikamaru that you would be with me now, to watch over Asuma-sensei's apartment." Replied Naruto, he lend his hand to help Kiba up. "And besides, it will be fun don't cha think?" he asked Kiba.

Shino nodded, "He'll enjoy it very much. He will be good for you to sniff out suspicious characters." Naruto grinned "We'll head on our way after I check up on Kakashi and Asuma-sensei." Kiba nodded. "I'll be waiting by the door then."

Shino and Kiba immediately began to clean up their mess of kunai and shuriken whilst Naruto headed up the stairs and into the corridor that Asuma and Kakashi-sensei's rooms were in.

Giving his mask and voice box on his mask he knocked three small raps on the door before opening it.  
Kakashi-sensei was sitting on his bed looking very laid-back and in control. Naruto bowed respectfully to his sensei. "Kakashi Hatake how are you doing today?" he asked.

"Just fine." Replied Kakashi, he sat up on his bed and gave Naruto an odd look  
"Are you here on a daily check up or did something pop up?" he asked. Naruto chuckled "Nah I'm just on a check up." Naruto went about the room and ensured that there were no new holes, dents or anything of the sort that shouldn't be there. Naruto knew that if there was only a single slight hole, that Kakashi would be able to use it to his advantage.

Kakashi leaned back quietly his good nature grin was gone as he watched his captor finish his inspection.

"Why am I here?" he asked, Naruto straightened, "I mean, are you my enemy, or are you working for my enemy?" Naruto laughed, "I am anything but your enemy Kakashi Hatake, you have nothing to fear, we only need one little thing from you."

_That's what I was afraid of. _Kakashi thought.

Inwardly, he began to wonder if a certain blond hokage had anything to do with his little situation he was in. He did owe her a couple of bets that he had lost. Something like this, Asuma would never do just for a measly one hundred dollars.

Naruto checked all of Kakashi's bindings, the leather, the ropes and chains he had to tighten only a few.

"Everything is now in order," began Naruto in a cheery tone. "I think I'll leave you alone now." Kakashi lifted his hands up and gave a sorry excuse of a goodbye wave. With his hands bound there was nothing he could do. Naruto saluted him mockingly.

Closing the door behind him Naruto moaned. "What was that all about?" he thought aloud. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Kakashi was getting all emotional on him. He shuddered at the thought: Kakashi, being emotional?!

This was the guy that always had a clear head in the field of missions. Even in times of stress he would be calm, constantly reassuring everyone with his one eye twinkle.

Naruto made a quick check up on Asuma the man was still knocked out and sprawled on the bed. Lee really did a good deal of damage on the older jounin.

The minute his foot hit the first floor coming down from the steps, Kiba was on him.

"Are we ready?" he practically barked. Taken aback Naruto could only nod.  
"Great now we can leave this dump of a place." He made a grab for Naruto's arm and began to drag the blond ninja towards the door.  
Just before Kiba turned the door handle. A yell broke through the air. A string of curses soon followed afterwards.

"Did you check Asuma-sensei?" asked Kiba. Naruto nodded "He was still out when I checked him."

Shikamaru and Sakura ran towards them with Ino right behind them. Kiba growled "I think it was Asuma-sensei."

Shino was the first one on the scene. He opened the door leading to Asuma's room and stood in silent shock. Asuma was flinging himself across the room trying to snap the ropes binding him in half. His biceps bulged as his cuffed hands grabbed one piece of rope and began to pull it towards him.  
"Don't just stand there get him!" yelled Naruto, his voice changer in place and the mask, he through one towards Shino and jumped onto Asuma's back, momentarily distracting him from his task of freeing his person.

Naruto left arm let go of the jounin and made a wild search for a kunai in the pockets that he could reach comfortably. "Get going!" his harsh voice cried.

Coming up behind Shino was Kiba and Ino, both charged at the same towards Asuma and put their hands together and cried out ninjutsu techniques. Asuma was pummeled to the ground with the help of Lee and Sakura.

Making a dash for his hands Shikamaru wrapped a small chain link around his sensei's wrists. "Hold him down woman!" he growled through clenched teeth. Sakura tightened her body against Asuma's length. But Asuma struggled even more and slowly her hold on him began to loosen. "Hey somebody get over here and help me!" she yelled.

Lee slammed his body against Asuma and that for a moment stunned the man. With the air knocked out of him and three people on top of him Asuma was quickly subdued and put back on the bed but this time with far more equipment tying him down.

Neji closed the door behind the panting and out of the breath group of teenagers. He stood there with his feet apart and his hands clamped behind his back looking very much in control. "Thanks a lot for helping you idiot Hyuga." Glared Kiba, he was bent at the waist and had his hands on his kneecaps. "But you all had it under control it looked like." He said calmly, never blinking never revealing any emotion whatsoever.

"Oh we had it under control all right." Naruto said, his eyes turning a light shade of red. Sakura seeing this grabbed her teammate and friend and began to laugh it off hoping to lessen the tenseness in the hallway. "Well it doesn't matter now, it's all over and besides what could Neji do except scout with those good pair of eyes." She said laughing.

Naruto grinned. Leave it to Sakura to subtly insult the Hyuga. Kiba and the others laughed or tried to as their heart and their heads slowly began to fall back into the slow rhythm their heart usually was in.

Shikamaru had Sakura check and see if Kakashi had heard (and he knew he did, he just wanted things checked out.) anything and if he was making a break for it like Asuma did.

And he was right Kakashi was standing up and as far away from the door as possible.  
He said not a word as Sakura studied him and checked the room over again. She held his hands away from him and her as she tightened the chains, ropes and other equipment on his person. She found nothing suspicious and as soon as she thought that and processed it she was out the door. For extra security Sakura even locked the door.

She met the entire group in the office. Shikamaru was debriefing everyone and she stayed silent until he quieted down.

"I locked Kakashi-sensei's room just for additional security." She said. Shikamaru and Naruto nodded. "We can't have any more surprises."

She took Naruto's chair out from under him and settled next to Shikamaru. "We need to get this show on the road now. I want you all to memorize Gai and Kurenai-sensei's schedules." Shikamaru handed out two pieces of paper per teenager.

"One is Gai's schedule and other Kurenai's schedule. I also want you to keep a sharp look out for them as well. Even go as far as to follow them for a couple of hours. In fact I encourage you do that." Said Shikamaru he leaned back in his chair, but instead of looking comfortable and snug, he looked tense and ready for a fight.  
"Because in a few days top we'll be capturing Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei one by one." He said. Ino grinned. "You will each give me a detailed report on their lifestyles, who they're dating-"Eyes reverted from Shikamaru to the floor or to the wall or anywhere else. Ino's mouth puckered downwards in an attempt not to smile. Kiba tried hard not to think of Gai Might dating a woman; beautiful or ugly. And Kurenai dating anyone besides Asuma was a shock. Those two were permanently stuck together.

"-where's their favorite bars to hang out in. what time they go to bed and what time they rise, what is Kurenai's favorite stores are located. Gai, I'm sure you can get things out of him quite easily." Finished Shikamaru.

They all exited the warehouse one by one once again and each went their separate ways.

The next day was the first in their mission to collect as much data on both persons Kurenai and Gai-sensei. Hinata and Tenten were not present at the time of the debriefing after Asuma's little tantrum. So Shino and Neji took it upon themselves to bring the girls up to speed on the meeting and its happenings.

Hinata stifled a sigh as she held down a little seven year old Hyuga child. The child's sister was off on a date and so far was three hours past the deadline she said she would be back in time for. _So much for trusting her _she thought.  
The little girl struggled against the princess' tight grip, her little hand swaying in her determination to grab the wanted toy just inches out of reach.

"Is that what you wanted Reika? The toy?" the girl named Reika nodded eagerly her silver eyes blinked quickly with anticipation. Leaning forward, but making sure not to ruin her summer yukata Hinata's hand wrapped itself against the toy and brought it back to the girl. Reika squealed and hugged the plushy doll to her small upper torso.

Behind them the fusuma doors shutting them from the outside world opened quickly and a servant bowed her head. "Lady Hinata there is a gentleman calling on you." She said quietly. Hinata looked down to Reika. "Will you watch her Hatsu for me?" asked Hinata.

Standing up slowly Hinata exited the small room and hurried towards the parlor that Hatsu had led the calling gentleman in.

Entering the room, Hinata found Shino sitting down with a pot of tea. Her quiet bug friend looked up and set his cup down. "You were at the warehouse yesterday." He said quietly, as usual his face was almost completely hidden with his black goggle like glasses and his coat coming up his nose.  
Hinata nodded. "Yes I was busy up until last night. The preparation for the last summer festival is almost complete. I wish it was the Ieyoshi clan's turn to prepare it." Shino nodded. "We had a little problem yesterday at the warehouse." Hinata stared at him in dismay. "Was it something serious, don't tell me it was Ino and Kiba again." Shino shook his head slowly. "No it wasn't them this time. Asuma-sensei woke up and began to try to break himself free from his bindings." Hinata paled. "He didn't get out?" she asked.  
"No, but it took about all of us minus you and Tenten and Chouji to get him down and tied even more securely. And then Shikamaru has us on a new mission; Give a detailed report on both Kurenai-sensei and Gai-sensei. What they do when they're off missions and such what's they're favorite places to hangout what time they get up and go to bed that kind of things. After we're done assessing them he's going to make a report and copy it for all of us to have on hand." Shino inhaled a deep breath and fell silent as Hinata ingested this new piece of information.

"What's the time limit for this assessment?" Hinata asked pouring herself a steaming cup of hot tea. "He said he would tell everyone when he felt it was right." Hinata sighed.

"So he's unsure on how much the information we'll be getting is even going to help with unmasking Kakashi-sensei." Shino nodded.  
"He didn't say this but I assume he wouldn't mind, but we've got to get information on their other associates see if they're noticing his absent." Hinata's lips twitched.  
In all her time as Shino's teammate, she had never gotten used to hearing him speak like an adult. But then again, having the Inuzuka's heir on their team was hectic and sometimes led to being in the hokage's office and being strictly reprimanded. It was nice having him around, now that Kurenai and Asuma-sensei were officially out in the open with their married status. They could be together and not feel guilty about anything nowadays.

Tipping his head back Shino drained his teacup and stood up quietly. Hinata stood up as well. "Is there going to be another meeting soon?" she asked. "No not yet, but you're welcome to come to the warehouse whenever. Everyone else does."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you for dropping by and telling me about the update. I'll make sure to get as much as I can from Kurenai-sensei." She said.

Shino nodded "It wasn't a problem, but you and Kiba have to work double time because I have a mission in two days." Ah yes, she had forgotten about that.  
"I'll make sure Kiba gets that job." She said.

Shino grinned although his Hyuga friend couldn't see it.

Shikamaru grimaced as another pile of white paper with black lines going left to right and right to left was dropped on his desk. Again. Sure he knew his reputation as a genius preceded him but still, couldn't anyone else do their own paperwork.  
Wrenching the first piece of paper from the stack he began to read it vehemently.  
"Yes." He said aloud. Shikamaru took a stamper with the hokage's seal approval and stamped the parchment.

One by one the papers slowly went from the unfinished stack to finish. Standing up he stretched himself as far as he could. When he felt and heard his back crack he went back to his usual stance and bent downwards. Again his back cracked satisfactorily. It felt better and better each time he heard the noise.  
Once done Shikamaru glanced outside and noticed the sun was out and that there was a beautiful pattern of clouds in the sky. Going to the head ANBU in charge of the Information District, he signed out and exited the building going straight to his favorite spot for his cloud watching.

Lying down on his back Shikamaru sighed and let his eyes wander across the sky. The sky was unusually bluer today than it had been in a long time, the clouds whiter and the air even more tantalizing than before.  
Before he knew it Shikamaru felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier like the weights Asuma-sensei had him on to keep his arm muscles in good condition. And finally with one last flutter of his eyes, an attempt to keep them open, Shikamaru fell asleep. His entire intentions of watching the clouds go by forgotten.

When he awoke, it wasn't the gentle feeling being out in the open. But more like something kicking him in the side, or maybe someone.  
Cracking an eyelid ever so slowly, Shikamaru saw a pair of boots standing right next to his head. With his head to the side that was all he could see, but opening his eyes wider and straightening his head he found Ino towering above him with his belly hanging over his belt.

"What do you want?" he asked with growl. Ino grinned cheekily. "I think cloud watching is for geniuses who don't have enough time on missions or in the Information District or in anything else they do." She said.  
"Just for the record my shift just ended about- what time is it?" he asked rolling over on his belly. He didn't have on his watch so he was clueless. "Right now its 6:12 and I have to meet Sakura at the Ichiraku stand." She replied.  
She stuck her hand down in front of his face without a word. Gripping it with his own, Shikamaru pulled himself up and dusted the front of his shirt and pants before dusting the back. He noticed no dark grass stains. A bonus today for his mother wouldn't have to scrub harder on them to come clean.

"Has Tenten been told about the reports?" he asked as they both walked into Konoha's busy streets. Ino nodded. "Yeah I met up with at the hospital. She had a mission earlier today simple D-rank it was." Ino pulled out from her small purse and rummaged through her purse. It was amazing how many things she was able to put in there without ripping the seams of the zipper.

Waving good-bye to Shikamaru Ino headed into the direction of the Ichiraku stand.

The next day was lightly sprinkling rain much to everyone's surprise since yesterday had been a beautiful day. The entire gang was here and they were all sitting quietly in a corner of the warehouse just outside the office.

Hinata and Sakura were playing a game of Shogi with Hinata winning only by a few pieces. Naruto and Ino were heatedly discussing politics (much to everyone's shock mostly because Ino never spoke about such things.)

They heard thumping noises coming from Asuma's room. It had been going on for about an hour and now slowly Kakashi was joining in. They could tell that Kakashi was analyzing the thumping noises. Seeing (in a sense) if they were an enemy or a victim.

"Wouldn't it shock them both if they saw each other like they are now, tied in ropes and chains and who knows what else." Laughed Kiba he was watching the game of shogi and did not see Naruto and Lee's faces light up with enthusiasm.

"Maybe we _could_ put them together in the same room and see what happens." Said Naruto "Yeah and get a picture of it." Crowed Ino.

Suddenly the room went quiet each person thinking of how the two would look like together.  
Lee and Naruto were the first ones to bolt up from their seats and ran up the stairs the rest of the group following the two up the stairs and towards the captives' rooms.

Shikamaru grabbed sleeping gas from his rucksack and ran up the stairs.

The gang was speaking in loud tones when he arrived and he quickly shushed them with a sharp tap to his mouth with his index finger and a stern look.

Waving his hands away from him he signaled them to back away. Opening the door quietly, Shikamaru peeked inside to see where and what Asuma was doing.

Smirking Shikamaru threw the bottle in the air. It landed with a loud clang, alerting Asuma.  
Jumping from the bed Asuma made a dash for the container. Instantly he knew what is was. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Running towards it he went as far as he dared before throwing. But the person behind the door was too quick.

The door was shut before the container of gas even had a chance.

Shikamaru waited ten whole minutes before opening the door. When all things were clear, he had Neji and Naruto pick the jounin up. "Put him in the large room with the two beds. Tie him to one of the beds." He ordered.

Naruto and Neji nodded. Gripping both legs and arms they both heaved at the same time and picked him up and slowly walk out of the room. Tenten followed closely behind waiting for them to arrive at the destination.

Kakashi was still reading the same magazine. But this time he seemed to be talking to himself. Sakura and Shikamaru listened quietly as the man mumbled on about the summer fashions. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "You gave him fashion magazines to read?" he said.

Sakura gave him an innocent glare. "What? It was all I had at the time."

Sighing, Shikamaru threw another bottle in. An additional ten minutes they waited before they dared open the door. Just like Asuma, Kakashi was knocked out.

Dropping Kakashi on the bed next to Asuma's they tied him down. "Do you want us to tie them to the ceiling like the other rooms?" asked Hinata.  
"Yeah that would be fine." Said Sakura she wiped her forehead with the front of her arm.

"Chouji and Neji can you get the equipment?" she asked. Chouji nodded with a good natured smile but Neji was a little more on the unhappy side. Even if he still looked calm.

Asuma grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling his bed felt. He could have sworn it was less lumpy but he could have been hallucinating again, just like this whole mess was an illusion.

Blinking like an owl he sat up slowly, his mind a bit hazy. Glancing around to his left he saw nothing but a dark wall. And to his right he saw a man sitting on a bed right next to his.

Asuma thought nothing of it until he realized there was a person sitting on a bed right beside his.

Swiveling his body around Asuma stared at the intruder. The man had also turned around to face him.

Downstairs everyone were sitting in the places they had vacated only hours before. Hinata and Sakura were on their who knew how many games they had already played. And now it wasn't Naruto and Ino fighting but Neji and Kiba.

But two screams alerted them that the two captives were now up and active.

Off topic for all subjects of talks Naruto said. "I'm hungry."

Kakashi grabbed his pillow and held it against his chest. "Asuma is that you?" he said.  
Asuma stood up from the bed. "You're here as well Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded. "I've been here for a couple of-"actually he didn't precisely how long he had been gone.  
"How long have I been gone?" he thought out loud.

"But why are _you _here?" persisted Asuma. "Not really sure. But I've got my hunches." Said Kakashi confidently he put his pillow back in place and fell on top of it.  
"They want something from me. But I don't know what they would want with you."

Asuma rolled his eyes. The sly fellow would never stop. "Thank you for giving me the hundred dollars you owe me." Asuma said.  
"What hundred dollars? I never paid you up."

Asuma's mouth went slack. "But Sakura said she got the money from you."

"I never send Sakura with my money anywhere. I learned that the hard way. And besides why would Sakura –"  
Both men went silent. "Someone's copying you Kakashi." Whispered Asuma.

"That can't be!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"The Copy-Nin's been copied!"

**And the fourth chapter is up. I am so sorry for the long wait. Busy with school plus writer's block equals weeks without updating. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter (review please:)**


	5. Unexpected Plagiarizing

**Before you go on to read the new chapter I would like to offer my thanks to people who have read, alerted, favorite this story and reviewed Icha Icha and Mask. I should have thanked you all in earlier chapters but… here you go!!**

**-Sweetpei**

**Chapter Five:**

Bang. Bang. Bang. And again…bang.

It was endless, nonstop banging from the two jounin shinobi. At first it had been expected, feelings of indignation, confusion and being cooped up in a small room (now with company) left them feeling anxious and bouts of bursting energy that needed to be let loose they could understand.

But now it was becoming annoying. Tenten had long since forgotten the number of times she had to stop Ino from stomping up the steps in her brand new thirty dollars high heels and bringing the door down hopefully on top of the two men. It wasn't that Tenten wouldn't have minded if Ino had actually done just that. She just didn't want to be on Shikamaru's bad side. Completely reasonable wasn't it?

Shino had been gone since that morning for his mission. He would not be back until later that next week if all things went according to plan.

His teammates for the mission were Kotetsu and Izumo and they would be going into the Land of Tea. They would be escorting a businessman of high esteem. Although it was very unlikely that he would be ambushed through Konoha and into the field terrain of Tea country. Lady Tsunade had placed a team to escort them. For this reason it was why Shino and his team members were assigned.

Hinata and Sakura were walking out of a store each with a purse and two or four bags with purchased items when they saw Kurenai Yuhi walking by on the other side of the street.

Hinata dropped her bags and waved yelling "Kurenai-sensei!" Kurenai kept walking. Her gaze fixed on her destination down the path. "Aw, she didn't hear me." Wailed Hinata, she picked up her bags and began to run into the busy street filled with bicycles pedestrians and carts loaded with items waiting to be put on a shelf and sold. A bicycle bell rang hard as it passed by Hinata merely inches from her person.

Sakura right behind Hinata apologized profusely to the man. Hiking her bags higher up her shoulder Sakura hurried after Hinata's retreating form.  
"Hinata wait for me!" she shouted above the din of the city.

But it was no use Hinata had slipped out of sight. Raising her hands in defeat Sakura walked the opposite end of the road and towards her apartment. Perhaps later she would call and hear what happened.

Hinata panted heavily as she followed her sensei to her apartment. "Kurenai-sensei!" she called. This time (and to Hinata's blessed relief) she turned. Once recognizing who was calling her name Kurenai smiled.

"My girl what are doing toting those bags around." Said Kurenai, she stretched her arm out to take a couple of the bags which Hinata willingly handed over.

"Sakura and I went shopping downtown-" the Hyuga heiress looked around. "Where did Sakura go? I could have sworn she was right behind me." She said thoughtfully.

Squaring her shoulders Hinata continued on her story of how she got there.

"I'm going to have to call Sakura afterwards and make an apology." Kurenai nodded.

"I'm sure Sakura won't mind being out of the loop for a little while." Hinata nodded "Yes, yes of course."

Kurenai invited her student to join her for lunch insisting that she must be 'practically at starving point' after shopping for three hours.

Pulling a teapot with a red rose design painted on it, she began to heat water on the stove.  
Kurenai opened a drawer and pulled a few boxes of tea flavors. "Take your pick." She said.

As Hinata seated herself at the table and chose the flavor that sounded good at the moment, Kurenai was walking into the hallway and talking at the same time.  
"So how's it been going at the Hyuga mansion and compound?" she asked. Hinata smiled. "Everything is going great! Father has finally given me some rein on the politics that are happening in the clan." Kurenai's head appeared behind the wall. "Really that's great. Is Hanabi being difficult again?"

"No, she's calmed down. But it's just a matter of time before she starts off with another episode of a child's tantrum just because Father won't let her have this or that or because her head isn't raised an inch taller than mine." Kurenai sat down. Her head cradled by her hand. "She's that bad?"

Hinata grimaced. "I don't mean to put her in such a bad light. It-"her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I just get so tired of fighting my own sister. Having to always worry that she could in fact actually become the leader of my clan." She clenched a fist and banged it as hard as she could against the table's smooth surface.

"Tea?" asked Kurenai she lifted the pot her eyebrows were raised in question.

Hinata looped a finger around the cup and twirled it towards the steaming kettle.

She really wished Hanabi well, but sometimes she just went too far.

Sakura settled her bags against the living room sofa. Grabbing the television remote she turned it on and switched the movie channel to the weather channel. She did so as she was walking into the kitchen.

She resolved a small sandwich and finished it off with a glass of orange juice. Her mother wasn't home yet, probably either still working late or was having a long gossip overloaded conversation with one of the employees, perhaps even a customer.

_And today's weather forecast is going to be sunny and partly cloudy! _Said the television. Sakura looked out the window and realized that he was right…for once.

Grabbing her bags she set them on the table and began to unpack them.

But just as she was about to put them away after giving them another loving stroke, the doorbell rang.

Sakura hurriedly stuffed them in their bags and shoved them into a nearby closest space.

Smoothing her shirt and her hair, Sakura pulled the door her way and smiled; until she saw who it was.

Chouji and Lee were panting like dogs bent over and holding their sides. Lee was the first to come back, completely revived in demeanor and in mind. "Good afternoon Sakura Blossom!" he began. Chouji thumped Lee with a pudgy hand on the head. "No time for introductions idiot!" he wheezed. Chouji pulled himself upwards and said in a rush of breath. "Tsunade is calling Kakashi and Asuma on an A-rank mission. Shikamaru is already there plagiarizing Asuma. He said to tell you that you'll be copying Kakashi. Go!" Chouji pointed a finger at the hokage tower just a couple streets away but still visible as if it were only a few feet from her home.

Sakura slammed the door in their faces and turned and ran into the mudroom. Slipping her shoes on she made the necessary hand signs for the copy jutsu. Poof!

Sakura was no more but Kakashi Hatake stood before the mudroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura pulled her/Kakashi's hair this way and that way.

"Sakura!"  
"Get out!" yelled Lee and Chouji at the same time.

She grimaced and thought _it'll have do for now. _She didn't realize however how un-Kakashi like she was.

Opening the door she scurried past Chouji and Lee in a fast gallop. "Good luck Sakura!" yelled Lee happily waving.

Chouji growled. "That's Kakashi you idiot." Lee looked back to his teammate. "Kakashi? But we've got him locked up at the ware-"Thump!

Lee howled with pain as Chouji continued to pound his fists into the energetic ninja next to him.

Shikamaru sat in a chair outside of the hokage's office. His usual sarcastic lazy self was no where to be found. In its place were sweaty palms that he continuously wiped on his pants. And he even found himself speaking out to no one in particular which he was not prone to do.

Without warning the door leading to the hokage's office flew open and out came Shizune with red tinged with anger. "She wants you Sarutobi." Shizune snarled her hands were behind her back as if waiting for him to back talk. He didn't. Shikamaru took out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth unlit. Standing up he went to pass her and as he did he implored quietly enough "Now what did you do to get her so riled up?"

Shizune's nostrils flared outwards. "_Me_? Now who says it was my fault?" she cried

Shikamaru/Asuma leaned her way with a _get real_ look. Folding her arms across her chest she gave him a death glare and walked away angrily which was hard to do with shoes that made a clacking noise every time you took a step. Shaking his head Shikamaru took the door handle and closed it behind him.

Tsunade neither raised her head nor gave any acknowledgement to him as he sat down in the empty chair Shizune had just vacated. Shikamaru said his hellos with a smile he hoped was Asuma-like.  
When she did nothing in return he tried again. This time with a bolder move: stepping up and actually getting in her face or as close to it as he dared. "Hello Lady Tsunade?" he asked. Tsunade pulled another piece of paper out of the large mound of papers stacked hazardously beside her.

Did she always operate this way with the real Asuma-sensei or what it just today that she was acting like this?  
His answer came soon. There was a knock at the door and Kakashi entered with his favorite book in hand and a loopy smile expression on his face.  
Tsunade looked up and grimaced. "You took long enough." She said. Kakashi sat down beside Asuma and shrugged. "I was walking along the road and this pretty young lady came across my path and she was in such distress-"he laid the book down and rolled his head around. "I just had to help her."

Shikamaru rolled his own eyes with annoyance _Lay it on thick why don't cha Sakura._ He thought. Sakura gave a quiet sigh of relief she hoped both Asuma and Tsunade would think it was of exasperation. She had almost had a first hand experience of a heart attack when she saw Asuma sitting amiably in a chair in front of her mentor.

For just a quick second she had forgotten that Shikamaru was playing Asuma for the same reason she was plagiarizing Kakashi; for the sake of the mission.

Tsunade pulled a file out of a lower drawer of her desk. "This-"she said it made a heavy sound as she set it down hard on the desk. "Is your mission. A rogue ninja –not the grass-nin mind you but another a-rank rogue. She's from the Hidden Village of Stone they asked specifically if I could have two of my top ninja on the mission. They'll be sending their own after her as well. They want back-up."

Shikamaru sighed. Back-up. That's all they were here for? "Baby-sitting jounin rank ninja is not my specification." Said Kakashi he was looking past Tsunade's left shoulder and out the window. Tsunade's eyebrow lifted up dangerously. "Yeah, and training genin wasn't either." Kakashi's hand tightened.

Shikamaru glanced from Kakashi to Tsunade and back again. Sakura was absolutely fuming over her mentor's words. How dare her! Tsunade knew how well Kakashi had taught them. Sure at the time it didn't feel like she had accomplished anything under Kakashi's supervision. But now looking back, she saw the wisdom of his lessons that had seemed pointless and never ending.

She would defend him even if it reduced their mission to rubble. Tsunade smiled happily. "I'm only playing with you Kakashi. Geez, I haven't seen you this uptight about your students in a long while." Shikamaru started quickly he gave Sakura a death glare and looked towards his hokage. "Just leave him be Hokage-sama." He said almost in an apologetic voice.

Tsunade only leaned in her chair and smirked. She took the folder in her hand and gave it to Asuma. "I want you guys to study her personality-"she eyed Kakashi dangerously "not assets." Kakashi shrugged, behind his mask Sakura was smirking.

"Know how she does her missions and her patterns." Shikamaru nodded. "Is it our objective to get her alive or dead?" he asked. "The Stone Village wants her alive apparently she knows secrets that she's not supposed to know."

"You are dismissed. I want you back here within a week's time. But I know you both. Get it down within four days." She ordered.

Kakashi stood up and saluted in a mocking manner. But Tsunade was already looking down at her paperwork.

Outside Kakashi and Asuma took a deep comforted sigh of relief. "That was better than I expected." Said Sakura she rubbed Kakashi's silver hair out of her eyes, well one eye.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah a lot better."

Once out of sight from the hokage tower Sakura and Shikamaru dropped their jutsu and sat down on a street bench. It was probably wasn't safe to be so close to the hokage tower and drop their jutsu. But they felt if they were found suspicious in any way. They would have a plausible explanation.

"Are we really going through with mission?" asked Sakura after a few minutes of tense silence. Shikamaru rolled his head in a yes manner. "We have no bloody choice. Our hands are tied."

Sakura pursed her lips angrily. "How are we going to complete it in four days Shika?" she asked. "I can't finish an A-rank mission in only four days as a dead line not even you can finish one that quick." Shikamaru grimaced and thought _annoying little thing. _

"Just because you can't doesn't me I can't." he pointed out. And it was true, Sakura didn't know if he could do it or not. Ino had never complained on that matter of whether he finished on time or not. She couldn't call herself a close friend of Shikamaru Nara.

Shifting herself around she faced the opposite of Shikamaru, towards the meat and fruit market.  
"What time do you want us to leave?" she asked. Shikamaru looked upwards. "Probably around seven o'clock tomorrow. Make sure you are wearing Kakashi." Sakura nodded.

She stood up and wiped imaginary dirt specks off her jeans. "Well," Sakura began she nodded her head up and down. "I will see you tomorrow morning."  
Shikamaru waved a hand limply as he watched the pink hair kunoichi walked towards her apartment. His eyelids became too heavy for him to keep open and since there were no clouds drifting by in any direction he looked in. He promptly closed his eyes and dozed off.

Naruto and Kiba stepped lightly through Asuma's window and into his apartment.

Shikamaru on his way back from his debriefing with Lady Tsunade had told them to

Quote 'make it seem as if he's really there.'

Kiba settled on the couch and turned on the television and flipped to his favorite channel while Naruto raided the shelves and the refrigerator for snacks.

Coming into the living room he had a large bowl filled with a variety of different flavors.

Naruto plopped the bowl in front of Kiba and sat down beside him taking a large handful.

"Do you think Shikamaru and Sakura can do it?" Naruto asked suddenly. They were on their fourth movie already and Kiba was barely hanging on even with ten pop cans and other sugar items littered around him. "Hmm Naruto? What did you say?" mumbled Kiba. Naruto shifted again to get comfortable. "About Sakura and Shikamaru." He probed. Kiba caught his head as it slowly began to fall. "What about'em?"

"Do you think they're going to be fine on the mission?"

"This is Sakura and Shikamaru we're talking about here." Said Kiba annoyed. "Of course they're going to be fine." He shook his ruffled mane of hair. "They won't mess up." He muttered to himself.

The next morning Shikamaru awoke to a loud banging noise on his bedroom door. "Shikamaru you get your lazy butt out of there right now!" his mother yelled. Yoshino Nara tied the white apron around her waist vehemently as she began to bang again on her son's door. "Get up or I'm getting your father up!" she shouted.

What was even worse than waking Shikamaru up was waking up Shikaku Nara himself. Only his wife was able to do it without fearing for her life.

Pulling the warm covers away from his body Shikamaru put his long unmanageable hair into a ponytail. Taking his flak jacket from the closet Shikamaru zipped it up and gave himself not a glance to look himself over in the mirror.

Entering the kitchen his mother slammed a plate next to the chair he always sat at. "Eat quickly you've got ten minutes before you have to be out the door." She said through clenched teeth. Shikamaru yawned. There were good things that came out of missions besides money. You could get away from troublesome women as long as you volunteered continuously on the mission board.

Yoshino had already prepared his bag that he always took on missions with him. "There's an extra bandage this time. I don't want you to run out like you did on that dumb C-rank mission." She gave her son a glare. "Your father could do better than that. And he's even lazier than you." Shikamaru's eyebrows rose up. Father lazier than him? Now that was something Ino and Chouji would laugh at.

He grabbed the bag and gave his mother a small wave as his goodbye and he was out the door. Not even eating the smell good probably good for you breakfast.

By the time he arrived at the gates it was 7:00 and Sakura was no where to be found.

Being Asuma he waited patiently, leaning against the wall occasionally. When 7:30 came around, Shikamaru took out a cigarette and settled against his top and bottom lip unlit.

Closing his eyes to what seemed only for a minute Shikamaru began to think on the mission.  
But a quiet hello in a mocking tone stirred him. "Good morning Asuma." Said Kakashi cheerfully his one true eye crinkled and he gave his companion a wave. Shikamaru growled. "You're late Hatake." Kakashi shrugged, the stupid smile although hidden was clearly seen.

Opening his eyes fully he noticed that Kakashi was leaning against the wall as well. In his hands he held a tan bag. "Are we ready to go?" the lean man asked.  
Shikamaru stood up straighter, but kept his arms crossed just what Asuma would do and glared at her. "Yeah, I've been ready." He replied roughly.

With Kakashi waving to the guards, both ninja coursed chakra through their feet and disappeared from view within minutes.

Through the tree tops Shikamaru and Sakura were silent for the most part. For him, silence was welcoming. But as thirty minutes pass and neither one spoke and then an hour passed. Shikamaru noticed Kakashi acting un-Kakashi like. In a sense he was beginning to act feminine.

The image hit him so hard so hard like a brick wall that Shikamaru was unable to keep back the laughter brewing inside of him.

Stopping the flow of chakra to his feet he held onto a tree branch to keep him steady.

Sakura stiffened angrily as a deep laugh erupted from behind her and echo through the thick tree tops. _If he's laughing at me so help me I will pummel him to the ground_ thought Sakura.

She turned around and jumped to a branch in front of Shikamaru. Tears were coursing from his eyes in torrents so bad he couldn't see her at all.

He wrapped a muscled arm around his belly to lessen the pain some.  
When the bout was over Shikamaru wiped his eyes with the sleeve from his shirt. Opening his eyes he stared point blank into emerald eyes instead of Kakashi's grey ones, they stared unmoving, unblinking.

Sakura had dropped the jutsu and had her hands on her hips. Shikamaru closed his eyes again and felt a smile tugging at his lips, begging to be seen.

"What's so funny Shikamaru?" asked the kunoichi.

Shikamaru bit his bottom lip to keep the grin at bay. "Nothing'" came the short reply.  
He dropped his jutsu and rubbed his forehead. 'Did I do something wrong?"  
Dang, he just admitted to it so much for playing it innocent and simple.

Sakura's manicured brow rose in a perfect arch above her eye "I don't know-"she smiled coolly "Is there something I should know?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nope, nothing at the top of my head." He mused.

Sakura smiled brightly "I guess it was nothing, must have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I heard you say something." She shrugged her shoulders impishly and stuck out her hand to help him onwards.

Putting their jutsu back on the tension that had been building up had seemed to have diminished some. Sakura, well Kakashi was more outgoing than before. But at the same time it was a little weird. It made Shikamaru wonder if Kakashi was actually talkative or if it was Sakura only being herself. He eyed the rosette kunoichi warily.

As the hours went by and although there were bits and pieces of conversation, Sakura's mind began to wander to the mission and its objective.

Could she do it without taking advantage of her medical knowledge…and her strength?  
Kakashi was known for his wit, skill at nin gen and tai jutsu. It didn't help matters that he had a sharingan on his side. Which neither her nor Shikamaru had.

It was too bad their last attempt at saving Sasuke had come at a loss for Team 7 and for Konoha. With his unwillingness and Sharingan he had made along with Team Hawk a formidable opponent that neither Naruto or Sakura could defeat. It was too bad Kakashi had been on a mission too far away to be called back, to help them.

Sakura's almost light and cheery mood vanished and in its stead was dejection.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes," Said Shikamaru suddenly. Sakura up from her depression "Hmm?" she asked. Shikamaru patiently repeated what he said. "Oh good, I was wondering when we would get there." Laughed Sakura.

She pulled her bag tighter onto her back and let her hands tighten against its drawstrings.

In a few minutes, Shikamaru and Sakura were entering the country of Stone.

The village they occupied right now was not their final destination. No the rogue ninja they were supposed to help catch for the Stone Ninja was living it well in one of Stone's largest towns called Toei. This was just a small village that Sakura was sure didn't have a proper name.

Sakura asked one of the ladies (of course) where the inn was. And amazingly and gladly the girl that Sakura had spoken to was actually the owner's daughter. Sakura turned Kakashi's head to look at Asuma. "She's the daughter of the innkeeper!" she/he called.

Shikamaru nodded almost miserably turning away from Sakura he rolled his eyes.

Sure, they had to plagiarize their senseis. But that didn't mean you really had to lay it on thick.

Once signed it and the heart eyed girl gone, Sakura and Shikamaru ordered themselves a hot meal and a hot bath. "I call the bath first." Called Sakura from her side of the room sitting on her twin bed. Shikamaru could have cared less. Right now all he wanted was for her to be gone and be gone for a while.

When dinner arrived, Sakura was already dressed and her hair messily dried from a towel. Shikamaru looked up. "Didn't you bring you hair dryer Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "Why would I do that? That's a waste of space. And besides," she rolled her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei would kill me if I did."

Shikamaru nodded coolly, but inwardly he was shocked. Ino had always brought a hair dryer along with her on missions. She always had an excuse. But whether they were plausible or not, was entirely up to Asuma-sensei.

Handing Sakura her bowl he took out a small very small scroll from his bag. "This is the mission objective," began Shikamaru. Sakura settled down beside him and started to eat her meal.

"We are going to be meeting the Stone Ninja in three days. And within those three days we are to find the rogue ninja, report her whereabouts to the captain in charge of this whole baby-sitting thing." Sakura dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"From there, we of course _have_ to" he stressed the word _have _saying it as slowly as possible.

"Play Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei as best we can. And of course the captain will give us our next part of the mission." Sakura nodded eagerly. "I think I can play Kakashi." But her eyes became shadowed and downcast. Leaving Shikamaru to assume something was up.

"What's the matter?" he asked going straight to the heart of the matter.

Sakura grimaced. _I hate being that transparent. _"Shikamaru you know most of Asuma-sensei's jutsu right?" Shikamaru nodded. "Pretty much yeah…why?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably "I don't know any of Kakashi-sensei's jutsu. Any." She said when only Shikamaru did was take a mouthful of food and chew heartily. "Can I-can that be an inconvenience to the mission?" She frowned at her choice of words but continued expecting a reasonable answer from the Nara genius.

"How troublesome." He breathed after a few minutes of silence. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Troublesome huh? Well I'll teach you troublesome." Sakura threatened.

She stretched her hands and when they gave a nice popping noise she smiled happily at Shikamaru who glared at her. "I wouldn't do something that stupid Sakura." He said angrily.  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever." Shikamaru stood up quietly and began to walk to his bed. "I'll see you in the morning Kakashi." Sakura groaned. No super strength no medical jutsu whatsoever. They spoke of Sakura Haruno strengths…not Kakashi Hatake's prowess.

Ino drummed her ink pen against the office desk at the warehouse. Sakura and Shikamaru had only been gone for two days. But it seemed like it had been longer. With the two chunin shinobi gone, both Ino and Shino were plagiarizing them. But it was difficult.

She sighed, her long blonde hair falling over her blue eyes.

Not only was it difficult, but it was also boring as well. Shino was no fun at all when it came to copying other people. It was suppose to be fun, make Sakura absolutely humiliated after she arrived back from Asuma and Kakashi's mission with what Ino did to her reputation. Oh she wouldn't destroy it. Just… create a havoc scene or two.

Right now, Sakura Haruno (Ino) was sitting at a desk that was being occupied by the chief of staff, a scrawny frail woman with thin brown hair and muddy brown eyes. All in all she reminded Ino of a crow, with that bony nose of hers.

"Now, Miss Haruno I would like you to help Ino with the cleaning up chores. I cannot believe Miss Olsen got sick on me." Whined Mrs. Lewis rubbed her forehead angrily, leaving a clean streak of sweat visible to the naked eye. Ino forced herself not to roll her eyes. She would get through it…one bloody step at a time.

After cleaning for four hours straight just by herself Ino felt she deserved a bit of rest. Fishing for her purse in the nurses' locker room she took out her wallet and checked how much cash she had on her.

Good she had just enough to get herself a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

Slipping her purse over her shoulder Ino walked out of the locker room. She passed the nurses' station and waved to them goodbye. Ino was thankful she hadn't been called to night duty.

When she arrived at Ichiraku bar she slid into one of the bar stools that stood up against the bar. Ayame grinned at her and gave her tired and cramped hand a solid shake.

"How's Konoha's medic rival doing?" Ayame asked. Ino growled. "Has it ever crossed anyone's mind that she might be the evil rival?" Ayame laughed. "The usual girlie?" Ino nodded. "Your buddies Kiba and Naruto should be here any minute." Said Ayame for conversation's sake

Ino could have wept with misery. Just what she needed, after taking over Sakura's duties, cleaning for two whole hours that weren't hers and then her own all she wanted was a good hot meal and a quiet evening.

Just as she was about to eat her warm meal Naruto and Kiba made a loud and noisy entrance. "Hey ol'Ino!" Kiba yelled. Ino bit her lip to keep from yelling back an insult.

Naruto waved over Ayame exclaiming how loud the place was. "It wasn't loud until after you two got here." She grumbled.

Yep it was going to be a long evening.

**There you have the fifth chapter. If you guys would like to incorporate any ideas into Shikamaru and Sakura's mission dilemma don't hesitate to give me ideas. **

**R&R!!!**


	6. Divide and Conquer sort of

**Thanks again for everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorite this story, makes me feel good :)**

**  
Chapter Six:**

Shikamaru rubbed his back as he and Sakura settled against two trees in exhaustion. Neither was in the mood to talk. Not after walking without chakra for a whole entire day.

Shikamaru drew his hair out of his hair tie, pulling it back as tightly as he could and began to wrap the band back into place. Sakura sat with her legs crossed and her arm draped over her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you after this." She said coldly. Shikamaru smirked when the hair band made a twang sound and when Sakura's mouth twitched in anger at sound. It was obvious she had a headache and the slightest noise that caught her ears' attention was painful.

For her at least, he on the other hand was quite comfortable in making her uncomfortable.

"When are we supposed to meet them?" she hissed. Shikamaru glanced at the sun and back down "Any time now."

They lapsed into silence, although not an awkward silence.

For the next hour neither shinobi moved, not even to pull an irritating branch out of their backside or to even get a light snack from the bags they had brought along.

But when the things of the woods began to quiet down, it was then the two shinobi stood up warily, Sakura a bit more wobbly than warily.

Shikamaru grimaced. "I wonder how long they've been here. Put your jutsu back on quickly before they arrive." He hissed angrily. Sakura nodded just enough to make it a nod. A puff of smoke appeared and in Sakura's place was Kakashi, in his normal lazy position. His eye crinkled cautiously at his teammate. "I think you need to get yourself changed as well." Sakura said in Kakashi's smooth voice.

Shikamaru mumbled something about bothersome women.

Fifteen minutes later, Shikamaru and Sakura were surrounded by Stone village ninja. At least twenty of them enclosed the two Leaf shinobi. Shikamaru was sure there was more shinobi hiding in the trees and possibly underground.

Kakashi gave them his famous eye crinkle, his Icha Icha book (a copy Sakura had borrowed from Naruto who had gotten it from Jiraiya as a gift years ago.) in hand and flipped a page with feigned modesty.  
"Are you the old man we are to escort?" Kakashi's shoulders slumped downwards.

Old man? Oh yeah! The codenames that Tsunade and the Stone had come up with. But why old man? "Yo" acquitted Kakashi. The 'leader' of the large group of Stone ninja was a young woman of twenty years or so. She eyed Kakashi eagerly.

"Our captain in charge has ordered us to relieve you of your services. They are no longer required or wanted." She began. Kakashi closed the beloved book with a loud dull sound.

He slipped it back into his pant pocket, he eyed her serenely.

"No longer needed-why?" it was asked quietly but Shikamaru nonetheless broke out in a cold sweat. Sakura was out doing herself quite well in her little play acting. He had almost forgotten that it was her instead of the real Copy-Nin who was locked up in a warehouse.

Asuma had told Shikamaru and his teammates numerous stories of the famous Copy-Nin and about his unsettling anger he held.

The young woman gulped noisily. "I was told of nothing specific concerning your release. Only that I was to emancipate you of your contract." The ninja surrounding both the Leaf and the Stone shinobi all nodded in agreement to her words.

Kakashi's finger's twitched around his sharingan eye, his other normal eye creased at the corner in a kind fashion. "Very well, if our job is completed we'll need a scroll from your captain to confirm it and we'll be on our way." He said lightly.

The woman pulled out from her flak jacket a small scroll the size of a man's palm. She waved it dismissively in front of Shikamaru who took it gingerly. "Forgive us we thought we would need your help." Shikamaru nodded stiffly. In one fluid motion Kakashi or Sakura Shikamaru thought was atop a branch in front of the entire assembly of ninja and looking down at him.

"It was wonderful seeing you all." He said with a wave of his hand Shikamaru joined him and nodded his head in agreement.

And with that they were gone. They didn't stop until after it was dark and far away from the Stone Ninja. When they both settled down in a clearing in the woods, Shikamaru let his jutsu fall to reveal his true form.

"What was all that about Sakura?" he demanded furiously. Kakashi's had pulled or at least _tried _to pull the mask that covered his and hers face.

"You mean you didn't get that?" she said in disbelief, her face registered shock and anger. "We just got 'released from duty'." She took the scroll and unlocked the chakra signature lock and began to read its contents. "Yes even the scroll doesn't make sense all political who hah and no outright answer. Something doesn't feel right to me." Her raging anger forgotten, Sakura pulled at Kakashi's silver locks of hair in thought.

"You know those ninja that accompanied her acted weird. You know acting at the same time- nodding at the same time." She said as an afterthought.

Now that she mentioned it was odd. Odd how they had all at the same time nodded, spoke and the same words at that. If anything, that sounded like his shadow jutsu.

But that couldn't be! They had come from their encampment bearing the scroll directly from their captain. It just could not be. But one look from Sakura or from Kakashi changed his mind.

But it was too late. Their so called 'quick thinking' had come at an inconvenient time.

The twenty Stone ninja warped by the shadow jutsu pulled out their kunai and shuriken weapons and stared threateningly at the two shinobi. "Where is your leader?" cried Sakura. Shikamaru grimaced his jutsu would not work in the dead of night. Not with _too _many shadows about. If he cast it he could capture Sakura or himself by accident. And that would not help their situation, even if the situation was dire indeed still.

One of the ninja came behind Sakura and grabbed her arms in a vise like grip like a snake. She neither shook in surprise nor flinched, a true feat for her thought Shikamaru.

"Where is your other comrade?" asked one of the ninja. Kakashi glanced at him warily.  
"I sent him home. He left this young one with me for companionship." He said with a sarcastic lilt to his voice.  
Shikamaru barely contained himself from rolling his brown eyes. Companionship he very well doubted. But if it was an answer they wanted, Kakashi had answered if not putting him in a good light.

"Where is your leader? The rogue ninja- you all were supposed to capture." Explained Kakashi his stance was becoming more and more threatening.  
"I'm honored, you still remember me." Said a silky voice Shikamaru smiled regretfully.  
The young woman from before but this time she was different crueler looking.

Kakashi grinned at her through his mask. "Ah, I thought so. Can I tell you that you quite fooled my friend! It's a good thing he isn't here anymore I wouldn't be alive to tell it to you but as it is…" he left his sentence to hang in the cool air and to let her finish it.

"And who is this new acquaintance?" she asked him. "A companion of sorts." Replied Kakashi.

She glared at men around her. "Take them to the compound…unconscious." She ordered.

And at her words, the men did as they were told.

"Sakura!" called an irritating voice. It was the newcomer, the new trainee that Sakura was supposed to be training. But as it was, Sakura was not there and now her best friend/rival was in her place. Ino groaned that dumb trainee again. What did she need now?

Help finding the patient? Or help finding the resigning papers?

Speaking of papers she had a deadline on a couple of papers she was supposed to give today.

Standing up she rubbed her hands together, hoping to have enough patience to endure her just this one day. The new girl came up to Ino with a scowl on her face. "The patient won't swallow the pills!" she cried. Io without a thought of her former plea for patience said coldly "Shove it down their throats." The girl gave her a strange look. "We can do that?" Ino's eyebrows rose exaggeratingly "Yeah." The girl's frown fell into a smile.  
"Sweet, and here I thought was going to have to play the nice lady."

Ino watched the girl walk away. _What made you think we had to be nice to the patients? _She thought.

Ino walked up to the nurses' station and pulled out a chart signed for her. She read it quickly as Sakura would do. The nurses smiled at her "How are doing today Ino?" asked the nurse. Ino looked up "I'm doing great." Ino forced herself to smile. She didn't know how Sakura did it with smiling all the time. You would think people would come to realize that she was only smiling to move them along and out of her way.

Suddenly a phone rang the nurse that always had a smile for Sakura turned away and pulled her chair up to the phone. "Hello Konoha Hospital speaking." She said.

"Oh Mrs. – yes send her right away." She dropped the phone back in its cradle. "There is someone in Sakura office waiting to speak with Sakura dear. Could you send her for me?" Ino nodded and thanked her cordially.

As she was walking, she wondered who it was that was waiting in Sakura's office. Hopefully it was no one of importance.

Walking into her office just a room away from Sakura's Ino did a couple of hand signs and turned quite suddenly at a sound behind her.

The sun rays were blaring hot as if she had been out in them all day. Sakura growled angrily at the inconvenience of it all. She felt Shikamaru next to her, even though her eyes were closed and she felt parched.

"Eh Shikamaru go ask what's up." Sakura ordered she pulled her arm over her eyes to keep the sun away. Shikamaru after waiting for two hours for her to wake was ordered to see 'what's up'.

And here he thought he had been the team captain of this mission. But no Sakura had to go and take command.

Walking up to the metal bars Shikamaru looked out with a grimace. The place was crawling with ninja. But these were not the ninja that were being forced against their will by a shadow jutsu. They were willing subordinates.

One in particular seemed rather nice (a bit out of place with the rough shaven and hairy others.) he had on a light outfit with only a few shuriken lying on his person at his waist.

"Hey!" Shikamaru waved him over. "How long have we been here?" he asked.  
The ninja was younger looking up close. He smiled at showed straight white teeth "All night, good thing you two are awake now. The boss lady wants to see you."

Ah yes, go for the young ninja prick on their conscience. Get them scared enough and they'll tell you anything that you want to know.

The young ninja pulled out of his pant pocket a lone key and placed it in the lock. It made a click and the door swung open slightly.

Shikamaru turned around and faced Sakura, uh Kakashi and pointed to her. "What about him?" he asked. The ninja looked around Shikamaru and then back. "Oh he'll be fine. It looks like he isn't going to miss you anyhow." He smirked.

Kakashi lay on his back with his feet crossed and looking definitely female.

_Kakashi-sensei is going to kill her when we get home. _

Ino moaned. She sat not in her friend's office chair (the really nice one that Ino wanted.) but in the chair reserved for patients and their families. Kurenai Yuhi was looking over the books in Sakura's vast collection. Many of them came from the Lady Tsunade from her travels across the Fire country, journals so to speak.

If Kurenai kept her back long enough, maybe just maybe Ino would be able to reach her hand back to her back pocket and turn on her walkie-talkie. And hopefully someone on the other line would hear their conversation and come to help her. Not that she needed rescuing; it was just to be on the safe side.

Watching her quietly Ino's once clasped tightly left hand roamed to the back of her pant pocket. "What's this book about?" asked Kurenai without turning her back. She lifted a book from the shelf and waved it behind her head. Ino's head snapped upwards "Uh, I'm not sure. Sakura has so many books on so many subjects it gets confusing which book is which." Laughed Ino nervously.

Her hand trembled as it touched a solid object. _Yes!_ The blond kunoichi followed the spine of the object until she found the 'on' button. Digging her nail into the button she heard an almost silent beep sound. "So uh," she began "Who are you waiting for?" Ino could have kicked herself. Duh what do you think she was waiting for, her students to come waltzing in and telling her the whole entire plan of their scheme?

"Oh I'm waiting for Sakura – the real one." Said Kurenai with smile. Ino gulped "Well you're out of luck. Sakura is out on a mission – that's why I'm" she rolled her head in search of the right word. "Here. I'm doing double duty so to speak." Kurenai nodded.

"And is that why Kakashi and Asuma have gone missing too?" Ino paled at the wild card Kurenai threw in. "Kakashi and Asuma-sensei m-missing?" she gulped. Kurenai shook a finger at her. "Don't play dumb you know exactly where they are!" she cried. Ino panicked. "We were only playing a joke!"  
Kurenai stood up straighter "A joke they're playing a joke with their students. Once I get my hands on Asuma so help me he'll wish he was never born." Ino's eyebrows rose up, and then a smile came.

"Yeah I know I thought that at first. But Asuma-sensei was very persuasive and almost dejected so I thought why not!" bubbled Ino. What a wonderful day it had turned out to be. The sun was shining, not a cloud in sight. Well that wasn't entirely true. There were clouds out and the sun wasn't actually shining. But still wait until Shikamaru gets back from that dumb mission.

If she could just whip her lure into the right spot, just maybe Kurenai would take the bait.

But what could she bait the famous genjutsu user with? Envy? Perhaps jealousy?  
Smiling Ino continued on, "Yeah, they said something about wooing" Was that the right word? "This pretty lady into a date for –Asuma I think." She shrugged. "They're hanging out at some bar right now."

Kurenai's mouth dropped. And for a second there was a nasty silence. Ino for the first time in her life thought perhaps she had gone too far but Kurenai with smooth grace bounced back into a light mood. "Could you perhaps take me to the bar Ino dear?" she asked.  
Ino nodded slowly. When this was all said and done Sakura was a goner.

Sakura walked quickly from one end of the cell to the other her hands every once in a while gripped tightly in a fist. How dare he leave her without requesting her to accompany him! Could the genius be that much of an idiot? She thought angrily.

The sound of a key scratching itself against the lock jolted her from her thoughts.

If that's him…but it wasn't, it was the rogue kunoichi.  
And from her satisfied smug look she had gotten what she wanted. "Kakashi Hatake correct?" she asked. Sakura gave the woman a cheeky smile.

"Why yes and who is asking?" The woman grinned. "Natsuyo, but it's not me that we're here to talk about. Rather it's your young companion."  
Sakura let herself be visibly seen stiffening. "And what about him?" she inquired lazily

her eye flitting across the room everywhere but her. "It seems that you are not exactly who you say you are…Sakura Haruno."

Sakura went numb, not the mind numbing but the whole entire body numbing no ninja wanted to experience. She couldn't feel her arms, or her legs. Her mouth went slack with shock. And if it hadn't been for the mask she would have been mortified.

Slowly she came too, if only for a while. "Well, I guess I can put the charade down." She said coolly. Natsuyo nodded eagerly. "But first tell me why the great and mighty Copy-nin isn't here and you are."

Sakura shrugged dismissively her jutsu dropping to reveal her true form. "Probably because he thought it wasn't worth his time." Natsuyo's eyes narrowed. "Not worth his time that…freak." Sakura nodded vigorously. "Yeah I know that's what I thought when I heard about it. I mean you are a rogue ninja duh!" Natsuyo nodded. "Oh well, I was picked you've got to deal with me."  
Natsuyo snorted unladylike. "Yeah right, you're nothing compared to him."

Shikamaru and the ninja were jolted from their seats when an explosion of dust and debris came flying from the open door. The ninja rushed out of the room without a thought of the prisoner his boss had told him to watch. Shikamaru pocketed his hands in his front pockets and began to whistle cheerfully.

But the whistling came to a halt when he saw the origin of the explosion. His pink haired teammate had her gloved hand smashed into the ground. The ground around her was in a mass of large broken concrete. When the dust cleared and when everyone had stopped yelling, they found the rogue ninja unconscious and barely alive. From what he could tell she suffered only minor injuries.

Ino wrapped her hand around Naruto's lean arm. "Do you think it's a job well done?" she asked him. Just an hour earlier they had all been fighting a genjustu user to the death. It ended with the said genjutsu user in a closed room.  
Naruto grinned "Just wait until Shikamaru and Sakura get here. They'll be thrilled."

"What will we be thrilled about?" asked a voice behind them. Ino squealed. "You guys are back finally!" she rushed over to Sakura and gave her a hug. "What took you guys so long?" asked Naruto.  
"Well, if you consider getting laden down with a kunoichi and being imprisoned and the same kunoichi getting into an all out brawl that lasted only five seconds before she blew a gasket being late than yeah we're late." Said Shikamaru dryly Sakura growled at him.

"I thought I did a fantastic job." She turned to her friends "She only had minor injuries. I was sure that Tsunade would figure out it was me since I used my chakra punch. But she didn't." she said relieved.

Ino clapped her hands with excitement "I've got great news." She said Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" he asked. Ino shook her head "it's too important, we have Kurenai in the room next to Kakashi and Asuma-sensei." She said quickly.

Her highly excited statement was greeted with total silence. Shikamaru breathed quietly.

"That's good I'll see you in the morning. Tomorrow we get Gai-sensei." He said. And with that, Sakura followed him out the door.

The next morning was welcomed with anticipation of the final installment of their hilarious mission.

They were all gathered in the main floor when Shikamaru ordered them all to be quiet.

"Today will hopefully be the last day for capturing-" he sighed heavily. "Our senseis. But since no one really knows Gai-sensei. It will all be up to Neji, Tenten and Lee." Lee stood up and bowed, expecting applauding ovation. Realizing he wasn't going to get the expected he sat down in dejection.

"Neji I'll let you handle this one today." He said, Shikamaru sat down and tipped his head backwards against his the chair's back.

Neji stood up and surveyed them all. "This is going to be the easiest part of the mission yet far easier than capturing Kakashi and Asuma and Kurenai together. I recently spoke with Gai a couple of days ago. And learned that he, however imbecilic this sounds was invited to a party that Kurenai was supposed to give yesterday. Now he is probably going about all of Konoha and being the idiot that he is and telling everyone of his woes.  
This is where we'll get him."  
Everyone leaned to hear his words. "He'll be very depressed finding out that Kurenai and Kakashi and Asuma ditched the party and decided to go to the bar for the evening instead. We'll find him somewhere and say that they're at a friend's house partying and they wanted us to find him and bring him back. He'll be all happy and excited."

There were a few snorts as Neji said happy and excited. They were the words no one thought was in Neji's vocabulary.

"Tenten and Lee will bring him here to the warehouse and I'll render him unconscious." He finished.

The gang waited for him to continue. "That's it." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay, is he really out there right now telling the world of his 'woes'?" she asked. Neji nodded.

"I saw him this morning on the way here."

There was a bang as a door was slammed opened forcefully. "Oh Lee you won't believe what happened to me!" cried a dramatic voice.

Neji groaned. Everyone else was on their feet and looking at him with smiles of delight on their faces. "My beloved friends of my youth are gone without me to a party somewhere else. I cannot find them."  
Tenten patted her sensei on the shoulder. "It's okay, they're here upstairs." She said.

"Upstairs!" squeaked Hinata.

"Upstairs?" said Sakura wildly.

"Upstairs." Tenten demanded with a tilt of her head.

"Ooh!" they said in unison, their heads fell down in relief.

The gang watched as Neji and Tenten led their beguiled sensei up the stairs. They even watched as Neji activated his Byakugan and point his index and middle finger at Gai's neck.

**And here I'm going to leave off. I was suppose to finish this chapter before Thanksgiving but it never happened (obviously) but anyways. The next chapter is the last chapter of Icha Icha and Mask. I hope you have enjoyed it :)**


	7. The Grand Finale

**And the final chapter of Icha Icha and Mask is here…**

**What do YOU think is going to happen?**

**Chapter Seven:**

Kakashi felt light as he was bound and gagged by two small hands. It was the woman again, she seemed in a hurry. But her work was still well done; he could not move his hands an inch in the bindings.

He heard Asuma's intake of breath when a new face appeared. They couldn't see who it was but Kakashi felt him as he dragged the legendary Copy-Nin out of his bed that he had come to know so well.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked he tipped his head in the direction of his captor.

"We have orders to release you after the…interrogation." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Interrogation they were never ever going to get that far.

Kurenai was already sitting down when Asuma was seated. He listened to her ranting as he tried to place her.

"And who are you?" he asked out of the blue. Kurenai stopped, "Me? I'm the woman who got ditched by her boyfriend for a lousy friend!" she cried. Asuma nodded "What a jerk, you sound like a smart woman, why are you dating him?"

Kurenai sighed "Because he's nice, he's brilliant in matters that matter." She laughed

"I'm going to kill him after this is over."

"Are we all comfortable now?" asked a voice. It was completely different from the voices they had been hearing with the voice changers. This voice was normal, and had a laughing lilt to it.

"I'm going to unbound your hands, when the door is closed. I will allow you to take your blindfolds off as well."  
Naruto waved Sakura and Ino and Hinata in to untie them. "Be quick about it, we've got only an hour before we have to…" he let his sentence hang. But the three girls nodded eagerly.

When they were finished they walked away from the sitting trio and exited the room.  
Naruto smiled as they rubbed gently against their wrists. "We'll being seeing you all again in a short while. So get comfy and used to the other person. Because you'll never guess what you all will be doing." He said.

He closed the door slowly watching them all the while.

When the door slammed shut with a bang. Asuma was the first to rip his blindfold off. Blinking at the sudden brightness he rubbed his eyes briefly.

Glancing around him he saw Kurenai and Kakashi sitting there with their heads bowed.

Wait Kurenai? What was she doing here of all places?

"Kurenai?" he asked in disbelief Asuma leaned his head in closer to see her. "How do you know my name?"  
"Take off your blindfold." Came the weary reply.

Kurenai did as she was told, if a bit hesitantly at first. She massaged the back of her head where the hair had gotten caught in.

"Now again, why do you know my…" Kurenai's face went blank.

"Asuma what on earth are you doing here?" she yelled. Asuma panicked "It's not my fault someone jumped me and then I was here and…" he looked to Kakashi for help.

"Kakashi as well, there are these people who have special abilities. They were able to overpower even Kakashi here. So how was I any better?" he cried.

Kurenai growled dangerously. "Those people with special abilities just so happen to be OUR students." She exclaimed.

Kakashi rolled his head towards her. "Yeah, I know." He replied. Asuma groaned "What an idiot I am."

Kurenai nodded. "Yeah you're a bright one." She said coldly. Asuma pointed a finger at her. "You're the one that said I was 'nice' and 'brilliant in matters that matter'"

Kurenai slapped his finger way "Don't point at me." She cried. Asuma pointed at her with his index finger. "I can and I _will_."

Kakashi during this time watched them with amusement. They were worse than his two students together with their fighting. Speaking of his students, he wondered what they were up to.

If they weren't after his Icha Icha (they still had it and he still was ticked about it.) then what could they be after? It just didn't make sense at least to him it didn't make sense.

Tenten and Lee sat on a couch listening to the rantings of their senseis. Sakura had a hand over her mouth and Kiba was all but rolling on the floor next to the couch.

The only one or two who seemed undisturbed by the funny scene was Neji and Shikamaru.

Both were talking quietly to themselves in a corner with their heads bent accordingly.

Naruto tapped a steady rhythm next to Ino who in return looked ready to slap him senseless.

"When do we go back in for the finale?" whined Naruto from his seat.

Shikamaru waved him off. "Let them stew for a while." He replied. The fox boy groaned angrily.

Chouji and Shino were sharing a bag of chips when Shikamaru and Neji walked back to the group and said in a calm voice "It's time to go in. Sakura" he glanced at her and then continued on "Naruto I want only you to go into the room. The rest of us will watch from the sidelines." Everyone turned and hurried away to the room where the captive senseis were being held.

Shikamaru and Neji held back Naruto and Sakura for a moment. "Just make sure we get a good view of his face." Shikamaru said amiably he had his hands in his pockets and glanced at Neji. "You agree eh?" Neji nodded. "Very well."  
Sakura and Naruto grinned at the two. "You two are absolutely evil." She cried.

Shikamaru turned around at saluted her.

Sakura and Naruto stood by the heavy door as they watched their comrades in crime gather by the window.  
By now they must have caught the attention of their senseis. Which was good, it would distract them from her and Naruto.

"Are you ready for this Naruto?" the pinkette asked her best friend. Naruto nodded.  
"Are you ready for the grand finale?" Sakura grinned. "Believe it!"

Opening the door quickly Naruto and Sakura entered the small room.

Naruto felt great without his black mask and his voice changer. It was a little awkward at first when the three adults stared continuously at them.

Naruto rubbed a hand through his hair and laughed nervously. "So uh, how's it going?" he asked. Sakura closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Asuma's mouth hung open and Kurenai's eye twitched.

"Get us out!" they yelled in unison.

Sakura and Naruto cringed at the onslaught. "Well that won't happen until we….see something." Naruto looked to Kakashi when he said this.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. They couldn't be thinking of…No way would they do that to him. They've tried for years and now they were back for some more.

"What is going on here Naruto?" cried Kurenai she stood up in her chair. But Sakura immediately pulled on her gloves. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Kakashi lazily eyeing his female student. She grinned at him.

"What is going here? And why are we being held here?"

Tenten watched the scene unfold before her and thought something was missing from it.

But what could it be? Sakura and Naruto were there, Kakashi and Asuma as well. Kurenai and….Gai.

"Hey guys we forgot about Gai-sensei!" she cried.  
Neji's eyebrows rose in disbelief. They did forget about the green clad man. "Lee, Shino can you guys retrieve him?" he asked.

In fifteen minutes flat, Gai was placed in a chair next to Kakashi and ranting of his woes.  
"How dare you leave me in that dank room!" he cried angrily, his usual white teeth grin was nowhere to be. Kurenai rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Can we just get this over with?" she asked. Naruto nodded.  
"Who wants to see Kakashi's face?" he asked with a laugh.

He was met with absolute silence. Kakashi's eyes went round as everyone's head turned around to meet his eyes. Asuma's eyebrows quirked upward and Kurenai leaned in closer.

Gai was on the floor unconscious. Apparently he couldn't handle the thought of someone seeing his best friend/rival be bested by kids.

Sakura shoved Naruto forward. "Come one Naruto do it." She whispered. Naruto whipped his head around. "Me why should I do it, it was your idea to start with." He growled.

Sakura shook her head. "You're his favorite student, you should do it."

"Come on!" shouted Kiba and Ino through the window. "Get it over with!" cried Chouji.

Naruto walked slowly up to his sensei and bowed "Forgive me Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi leaned his head as far as possible, but Naruto's hand inched forward whatever he did.

The seconds ticked by as the inches from Naruto's hand to Kakashi's mask became fewer and fewer.

Sweat poured from everyone's foreheads and the back of their necks. Sakura ran a hand through her hair to stifle the tenseness vibrating off of Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto's hand touched Kakashi's mask and Kakashi flinched.

Bending his fingers to form around the mask Naruto slowly began to pull it down.

In a single breath every person (in the room and out of the room) leaned forward in breathless anticipation.

"Go go go!" Cheered the group behind the glass window. Shikamaru was also in the cheering, the only one _still _undisturbed by it was Neji.

Naruto pulled the mask slowly to reveal slowly a high cheek bone and even more slowly a nose but just as he was about to pull it down from Kakashi's nose.

There was a popping noise.

At first no one realized what it was. No one thought to blink and find out what it was.  
But they found out.

When the rain of grass vanished from sight, all that remained was an unconscious Gai, a fighting couple and shocked teenagers.

There was no Kakashi Hatake in sight.

"You have got to be kidding!" yelled Sakura. "A grass ninja jutsu? That's just like the rogue ninja that we…" Asuma groaned.

Five day later….

Naruto and Sakura were standing in front of Tsunade and Shizune with a mission folder in hand when Kakashi (the real one) entered the cluttered office.

Both Sakura and Naruto stiffened simutanously. He waved to them. "How was your week?" he asked.  
Naruto stared at him. "Never better, how was yours?" he replied. Kakashi grinned.

"I was reading the entire time."

**Yea! The final chapter… It's always fun finishing a fic (and I hope a good one too)**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it. Since it's the last chapter I'm going to say it **

**Please R&R!!!  
Cle de Demoiselle  
**


End file.
